The Gift Of Life
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: Courtney and Jason decide on a Surrgant to have their baby. Things always happen in thier life though. updated
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I thought this would be a good story since it is always happening in the world. Well, let me know what you all think of these first few chapters. If you guys like it I'll write more if not then I'll move on to something else.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing in GH. I only own my own character and their background(s). No money is being made off of this if it were I wouldn't be struggling at my job now to pay my bills.  
  
The Gift Of Life  
  
Courtney was in the penthouse looking at Morgan as Carly and Sonny played with him. Michael came up to them to ask Carly to read him and Morgan a story. Jason caught Courtney's eye from across the room. He knew what she was thinking and wishing. He felt for her because she wanted to have a child of their own for so long then that whole incident with the doctors in South America happened. They had tried several times to have a baby, but nothing happened. They discussed adoption, but both agreed nothing would be like having one of their own. Their only other option was to have someone else carry their baby for them and even though Carly offered to do that they both decided that if they should go that rout it would be someone who wasn't in danger all the time someone they could see without getting them shot at or kidnapped.. That made their decision next to impossible. Jason could tell Courtney was sadden at thought of never having a baby to call her own this hit him in the heart because it was the one thing he couldn't make go away.  
  
"Hey you okay?" he heard Carly ask and realized that she was talking to Courtney.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Courtney said, but her tone betrayed her words. She was sad and everyone could hear it, but no one would second guess her.  
  
"You want to hold him he loves the attenion." Carly afford as she carefully put Morgan into Courtney's hands.  
  
"He's so beautiful." Courtney whispered  
  
"Yes, he is." Carly said as she looked over at Sonny.  
  
"Of course he is he has Carly as his mother and well, me as his father." Sonny joked.  
  
'God I'd give anything to have a baby to hold that was mine and Jason's' Courtney thought as she looked into Morgan's beautiful face.  
  
Jason walked over to where Courtney stood. He watched her as she looked lonely into Morgan's face. 'There has to be a way to give her what she wants.' Jason thought Then he looked up at Carly ' Maybe just this once we could risk it and Carly could have our baby.' Jason thought once more to him self.  
  
After a while of talking and eating dinner Jason and Courtney left to go to their own childless home right across from a loving family. That was the kind of family Courtney wanted. That was what she could've had if Alcazar had not kidnapped her. If she hadn't went after Sonny and Jason. It would always be the one thing she could never give Jason. 


	2. Shots in the dark

Chapter Two  
  
The snow came down so hard that it nearly blinded the vision of anyone. It was not a good time for anyone to be out in it, but today a dark haired greened good of your average beauty girl was walking through the park. A new place were no one knew who she was or who her family was. She could start over have a new life and no one would judge her by her past or her family's past. She pulled her leather jacket closer to her body and she stopped and sat down on the bench that was covered with snow. It was also scary not having anyone she knew here. No one she could trust. No one who would care if she got hurt or needed to talk. She really was all alone. She stood up to walk away when she heard this loud noise then felt her self fly forward and crash to the cold hard snow covered ground with something or someone weighting her down to the ground as the loud noise she now comprehend as gun shots kept being fired. She froze not even a sound came from her cold lips as she just lay there on the cold ground with someone laying over her shooting back at whoever was shooting. Then it was all over. The shots had stopped and the weight was removed from her body which still lay on the ground. She was afraid to move. Afraid to breath so she just lay there not knowing what to expect. Then she felt her self being pulled to a sitting position. A pair of dark eyes looked into hers. The man's lips were moving, but she couldn't for the life of her comprehend what he was saying until he repeated it once again.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked his voice full of concern.  
  
"Um, y-yeah I'm fine." she managed to Force out.  
  
"I'm Zander who are you?" he asked  
  
"Brina." she said as she heard footsteps come their way. Her eyes went to Zander's who placed his body between hers and who ever was approaching them as he pushed her behind the ear by bushes out of sight from whoever it was coming toward them.  
  
"Zander, were you hit?" a blond woman with a long fur jacket on asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Zander answered as he pushed Brina farther behind the bushes so that Faith wouldn't see her.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Faith asked curiously  
  
"No one." Zander lied.  
  
"I could've swore I heard voices and saw someone here with you." Faith said eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"I was in the middle of a shoot out why would anyone be here with me?" he questioned as he moved to stand up.  
  
"You're right I guess I just assumed your ex are Elizabeth would be here trying to save you." she said Brina could tell by her tone that she didn't like either woman.  
  
"I told you I don't need saving." Zander said wanting to get away from here without Brina being hurt.  
  
"Of course you don't." Faith said as they walked off.  
  
Brina waited for a good ten minutes before coming out of the bushes. It was just her luck to meet a hot guy only to have him be taken by some jealous woman. Not only that, but he was obviously mixed up in something that she didn't want no part of. She moved to stand, but the moment she put pressure on her right ankle she felt a sharp shooting pain go straight up her leg. She grabbed her leg and cried out in pain as she sat back down on the ground.  
  
"Oh god you were shot weren't you?" Zander's voice said as he knelt beside her.  
  
"What are you doing back here? shouldn't you be off with your little girlfriend?" she snapped at him.  
  
"I liked you better when you couldn't speak." he said as he took her leg in his hand and pushed up her pants leg.  
  
"Stop that hurts. I wasn't shot I think it's sprang or something." she said as she swatted his hand away.  
  
"I've gotta see how bad it is." he said ignoring her protest.  
  
"It's fine." she said as she tried to stand on it again, but fell right into Zander's waiting arms." Okay so I can't walk on it."  
  
"Yeah no kidding. Here I'll take you to the hospital." he said as he picked her up.  
  
"Why did you lie to your girlfriend about me being there?" she asked  
  
"First she's not my girlfriend second if she knew that you were a witness to what happened you'd be dead right now." he warned her.  
  
"So you're in the mob." it wasn't a questioned, but a stated fact.  
  
"Here just walk in say you fell and they'll take care of you no questions asked." he said as the stopped at the entrance of General Hospital.  
  
"Wait I don't have any money to pay for this." she said  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of it." he said as he left.  
  
She walked painfully through the doors of the hospital, but as she went toward the nurses desk she fell forward. A pair of strong arms came from behind her she thought it was Zander until she turned to see someone else.  
  
"Thank you." she mumbled softly  
  
"Brina?" a female voice from behind the guy called  
  
"Oh my god Courtney Matthew's." she said as the two hugged.  
  
"What happened?" Courtney asked  
  
"I fell on some ice and hurt my leg." she lied softly  
  
"Jason will you help her over there while I get a doctor to check her?" Courtney asked softly  
  
"Sure." Jason said as he allowed Brina to place her full weight on him." Here put your leg on here it'll help relive the pressure." he said as he pulled a table closer to her.  
  
"Thank you. So how long have you known Court?" she asked  
  
" For nearly two years. We're married." he said   
  
"Oh I've known her my entire life. we grew up together and went through school together as well." she said softly." Courtney was the one person in my life who truly cared about me." it was hard to make that confession.  
  
"Hey a doctor will be with you shortly." Courtney said as she sat down beside Brina." How long have you been here?"  
  
"I just got into town and thought I'd walk around the park I had no idea you were here or I would've called." she said  
  
"Yeah, the last time I saw you, you were married." she said  
  
"It didn't work out like I had planned. He fell in love with someone else and I was left to take of my self." she said  
  
"Sorry to hear that." Courtney said compassionately.  
  
"Thanks, but hey you know life is not always good it likes to throw you a curve ball or two." she said as a doctor came up to her.  
  
"Miss. Venswala I'm Dr. Chris Ramsey I'll take a look at you and see what we can do for you." he said as a nurse brought a wheelchair over to her.  
  
"Um, no I'll walk." she said not wanting to be wheeled around.  
  
"I insist you let this lovely nurse push you around." Chris said  
  
"Fine." Brina agreed as she sat down in the chair.  
  
"She's been my best friend since I can remember always wanting to help someone or save someone even if it's from theme selves." Courtney said to Jason.  
  
"Are you thinking of asking her to have our baby?" Jason asked  
  
"Aside from Carly I couldn't think of a better person." Courtney said  
  
"I'm here for what you need." Jason said as Courtney hugged him.  
  
"I hope she says yes. Oh Jason it would so wonderful to have a baby of our own." she said 


	3. A question asked

Chapter Three  
  
Today made a whole month since Brina had arrived in Port Charles. She was meeting with Courtney at Kelly's as always she was running a little late. As she rushed to the door of Kelly's she managed to run into a solid form and have a pair of strong arms reach out to steady her. She looked up into a pair of familiar eyes.  
  
"Well, it's a small town after all." she said with a sigh.  
  
"Ah come on you know you love running into me." Zander teased as he flashed her a sexy smile.  
  
"Well, let's see the first time we met you got me into a shoot out and sprang my ankle so yeah I'm not into all that. I have a nice safe little life one that I adore so I'm staying away from people that can get me hurt or killed even if they are incredibly sexy." she said as someone came up behind them.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but you are in my way." it was the voice of the blond that Zander was talking to in the park.  
  
"Oh look right on time." Brina said as she pushed passed Zander and walked into Kelly's.  
  
"Who's the new girl?" Faith asked with a touch of jealousy.  
  
"Just a girl. No one important." he said as he watched Brina walk into Kelly's  
  
"Good because I hate to have to share my men." Faith said.  
  
"Then again I'm not your man. I work for you nothing more." Zander said  
  
"Yeah, well I still don't like the idea of someone destracting you from your work." Faith said as she spotted Brina walking over to Jason and Courtney" Besides it looks like she's cozying up to Jason and his wifey." Faith said as Zander turned around.  
  
"Now see why would I be interested in her." he said as he watch the trio.  
  
"Well, I'm telling you to get interested in her." Faith informed to his surprise.  
  
"What?" he asked surprised.  
  
"One of my men saw her just before the shooting in the park happened she could be a witness you need to make sure she doesn't tell anyone because if she does I'll have to remove her." Faith said warningly.  
  
"I'll make sure she doesn't speak to anyone about what happened. I doubt she was even there during the shooting because I didn't see her." he said trying to protect Brina.  
  
"Yeah, you said that before. Just make sure she didn't see anything." Faith said as she walked away.  
  
Zander looked back to where Brina sat with Jason and Courtney. If Faith knew that Brina was there in the park the night they were shooting at one of Sonny's men then that meant that Jason must know. He felt this over powering need to protect this one girl. A girl he didn't even know, but somehow he knew she'd die if he left her to fend for herself with Jason and Faith. She'd have a better chance with Jason then Faith. 


	4. A Date Recived

Chapter Four  
  
After telling Brina about their problem and waiting for her to make a decision they started to think she might say no.  
  
"Wow this is a really big thing you're asking of me." Brina said after a while of just thinking. It scared her to think of being a mother, but Courtney was her oldest and closest best friend. How oculd she not do this.  
  
"I know, but you're the only other person I know I could trust." Courtney said softly  
  
"We wouldn't be asking you if it weren't important to both of us." Jason said" And if you're worried about money we'll pay you very well." he added  
  
"You don't have to pay me to give you guys a child. I think everyone should have a baby or two I'm just thinking of the emotional take it'll have on me, but for you Courtney I'll do anything even get fat with your baby." she said  
  
"So you'll have our baby?" Courtney asked to make sure she heard right.  
  
"Yes, I'll have your baby." she confirmed  
  
"Thank you so much." Courtney said as the two women hugged each other.  
  
"This means a lot to us." Jason said as he looked at Courtney.  
  
"So when do I do this?" she asked a little nervous  
  
"I'll contact Dr. Meadows today and have her set it up as soon as possible." she said happily.  
  
"I have to admit I'm scared about havin a baby grow inside of me." she confessed honestly  
  
"It's completely understandable and we'll both be here for you every step of the way." Courtney promised.  
  
"Good because I don't think I could this with you." she said.  
  
"Anytime you need one of we'll be there." Jason added.  
  
After a few more minutes the trio said their good-byes and went their own ways. Brina went to the docks to just look at the water and think of the life she'll be bring into the world. It was scary to think of the life she'd be responsible for. She was sitting on a bench when she felt someone touch her shoulder. Startled she whirled around and nearly fell ,but a pair of arms reach out to her.  
  
"My god are you everywhere? You're stalking me aren't?" she spat her questions at him.  
  
"What can I say you're just irresistible." he flirted.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked as they both sat down.  
  
"Have dinner with me." he said flashing her a sexy smile again.  
  
She laughed at him then looked at him and realized he was serious.  
  
"Oh my god you're seriously asking me out." she said indisbelife.  
  
"Is that so unbelievable?" he asked as he reached out for her hand  
  
"No it's not, but we don't even know each other." she said snatching her hand back.  
  
"That's the point of going out on a date to get to know each other." he said as he pushed a lock of hair out of her face.  
  
"I don't have sex with men I don't know." she stated as she lifted her chin in defense  
  
"So get to know me then have sex with me." he teased   
  
"Um, in your dreams." she said as she stood up, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.  
  
"Just try it for one night nothing more than a drink and game of pool. You leave whenever you want or stay if you want." he said as she looked odwn into his face.  
  
"All right, but only for tonight." she said then had a second thought." I'm not drinking though I like to have a clear head." she said thinking of the possiblity of having a baby. 


	5. Meeting the ex

A/N: Well, here is a few more chaps hope you are enjoying it. Thanks for the great reviews and for the one bad review I got oh well, you win some you lose I'm in a great mood so I accept that not everyone loves imprefection, but hey I'm human so I may miss spell words oh and if you didn't wast any brain cells in reading my story then you wouldn't have known i miss spelled SURRGATE!...LoL I enjoy bad reviews because evryone's intitled to their own opion and it gives me more of a reason to write more prefect. For those that are enjoying my story here's some more I hope you enjoy these next few chapters and I am getting to the really exciting part. Will she have the baby or will something tragic happen to prevent? That's something to think about.. Thanks again for the GREAT reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any thing or one on GH.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The next few weeks saw Zander and Brina spending a lot of time together and the possibility of Brina carrying Jason and Courtney's baby. A little fact she kept from Zander. Today they were sitting in the park just hanging out and talking. Brina brought up the fact of the first night they met was in the park and she thought she was going to die. Zander told her he would never let that happen to her.  
  
"I love the snow." Brina said as she stood up and caught a little bit of the falling snow. Today she wore a pale blue coat with matching hat and gloves. She had on a pair of white jeans and black boots.  
  
"Yeah well, try living in it for years." Zander said as he looked around to see if anyone was watching. He saw one of Faith's men looking their way.  
  
"You know I have to admit in the day light it's pretty safe to be with you, but I still don't trust you at night." Brina said softly  
  
"Yeah, you're just afraid you'll end up in my bed." Zander said teasingly  
  
"In your dream mob boy." she teased in a whispered voice.  
  
"You know you want to so why don't you just admit it." he said as he focused his attention her.  
  
"You're delusional." she said as she went to step passed him, but he reach out and grabbed her upper arm.  
  
"You're scared of me aren't you?" he asked  
  
"No, I'm not you're just nuts thats all." she said defensively.  
  
"Then prove it." he said giving her a challengingly look.  
  
"I'm not having sex with you to prove anything." she stated  
  
"I'm not asking for sex." he said  
  
"Then what do you want?" she asked  
  
"A kiss." he flashed her his sexy smile.  
  
"A kiss." she repeated as she eyed him curiously  
  
"Yes, just one kiss." he confirmed  
  
"Just one kiss." she looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"I promise it's only a kiss." he put his hand on her cheek as he leaned down toward her.  
  
Brina waited for the touch of his lips. It was only a kiss. Then his lips touched hers. She felt her entire body become aware of every move that Zander's made. His lips lingered on hers a little longer than she was comfortable with, but when she made to push him away he just deepened the kiss until she had no choice, but to open up to him. The first touch of the intimate kiss shocked her to her core. It was like she was being kissed for the first time. Her hands went to the inside of his jacket where she could feel the heat of his skin through the sweater he wore. Her gloved covered hands pulled him closer to her as she became a willing participant in this amazing kiss. Zander wrapped his arms around her hugging her close to him. Both got caught up in the kiss and never heard anyone approaching them until they heard someone clearing their throat. Zander gently pulled away from Brina as he turned to see who had interrupted their moment. It was Nicholas and Emily.  
  
"Well, I see you found someone to keep you warm." Nicholas said as he looked Brina over.  
  
"Well, at least she wasn't your wife." Zander said  
  
"Zander that's not fair and you know it." Emily said warningly  
  
"Do I?" he asked as Brina stepped away from him.  
  
"You know I really hate fights so if the three of you are going to start yelling I'm gonna go." Brina said as she looked from Nicholas to Zander  
  
"Wait I'll come with you." Zander said" I'm done with the both of them." he grabbed Brina's hand as they walked off.  
  
Emily watched the two of them walk off together. ' Maybe she can save Zander because god knows he won't let me do it.' she thought to her self.  
  
"Come on he'll be okay." Nicholas said as he reached for Emily's hand.  
  
"I hope so." she whispered softly 


	6. Almost to far a discovery made

Chapter Six  
  
"So that was your ex huh?" Brina asked as they walked into Zander's room above Jake's.  
  
"Yeah, we were married, but she only married me because she thought she was going to die. When she didn't she realized she was trapped, but ended up cheating on me anyway." he said bitterly  
  
"Wow, that must of sucked." she said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't want your pity or sympathy." he snapped as he moved away from her touch.  
  
"And you weren't getting either one." she snapped back at him.  
  
"Good." he said as he turned to face her." You know this is the first time you have been in my room." he stated the obvious as he walked toward her.  
  
"Well, it just proves I'm not afraid to be alone with you." she said as she took a step back.  
  
"So, what should we do now." he said as he took another step toward her." No one can interrupt us now it's only you and me." he smiled in amusement as she took another step back.  
  
"You know we should go play some pool you kicked my butt last time I think I need a rematch." she said as she went to walk passed him, but he stopped her by grabbing her around her waist and pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I thought you weren't afraid to be alone with me." he said as he brought his lips closer to hers.  
  
"I'm not." she said against his lips." It's just that this isn't such a good idea."  
  
"I think it is after all it's just one kiss." he said as he kissed her lips softly.  
  
"You had your kiss for today." she said as she managed to get out of his hold only to fall down on his bed.  
  
"I think I need another since that one got interrupted." he said as he leaned over her forcing her to lay back onto the bed.  
  
"But, Zander...." her words were lost as Zander kissed her like he did in the park.  
  
Her hands were at her sides as Zander's side down her body until they reached her hands. He gently took her hands up to the side of her head. She once again found her self lost in his kiss. Her hands found their way up Zander's body to the opening of his jacket. She pushed the jacket off of him and he pushed hers off of her. He moved his lips from hers to kiss the side of her neck. It felt like the first time all over again. Her hat and gloves end up on their jackets where his shirt as well as hers ended up. Zander pulled back from and sat so he could see all of her. She looked up into his face her's flushed from passion. He smiled at her and she sat up to bring their bodies in contact again. His hand rested on her hips as her went around his neck. He leaned into her and gently kissed she returned his kiss as they fell back onto the bed.  
  
The sound of a phone ringing stopped them before they could go any further and with a harsh cruse Zander went to answer it. Then Brina's phone rang. She thought it might be Courtney or the doctor so she answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the phone.  
  
'Hello, Miss Venswala it's Dr. Meadows's office calling to confirm your test results." the nurse said  
  
"Yes." she said as she waited as she eyed Zander caustiously to make sure he wasn't listening to her conversation.  
  
"You are indeed pregnant. You'll need to come in for an exam to make sure everything's going okay. Is tomorrow morning okay for you?" the nurse asked  
  
"Yes, it's fine." she said as she hung up.  
  
Both her and Zander looked at each other apologetically.  
  
"I have to go." They said at the same time.  
  
"How about I call you tomorrow?" Zander said  
  
"Sure I'll be busy in the morning, but after that I'm free." she said as she put her shirt and stuff back on.  
  
"All right I'll talk to you then." he said as he kissed her again.  
  
"You know it's a good thing nothing happened tonight." she said as they walked out of his room.  
  
"Yeah, things did get pretty out of hand back there." he said as he pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.  
  
"Yes, it did." she agreed. As she thought about the baby she was now carrying. 


	7. Excitment All Around

Chapter Seven  
  
Brina rushed to find Courtney and Jason to tell them the good news. She was coming out of the elevators in the penthouse when she ran into Sonny. He reached out to steady her balance.  
  
"Hey where's the fire?" he gave her a smile  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I need to speak with Jason it's important." she said as she rushed passed to Jason who was standing behind him.  
  
"What's wrong are you okay?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine I thought you'd want to know that the doctor called me." she said  
  
"What did she say?" he asked as he almost held his breath.  
  
"I'm pregnant." she exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" he asked  
  
"Yes, and I have an appointment in the morning for a check up." she said  
  
"Me and Courtney will take you. Thanks again for doing this for us." he said as he reached out and hugged her careful not to hug her to tight.  
  
"I have to admit this is scary. I mean there's a little life inside of me that depends on me to keep it safe. It's a good thing I don't live life in the fast lane." she said with a soft laugh.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Look Courtney's in the house you can go on in she'll be thrilled to know this." he said as she walked passed him.  
  
"Courtney guess what?" she said as soon as she shut the door behind her.  
  
"You're pregnant!" Courtney squealed  
  
"You were listening weren't you." she stated  
  
"Couldn't help it you have a big mouth."she teased as they hugged.  
  
"I'm glad I could do this for you guys."she said as they sat on the couch.  
  
"So am I. I would love to carry a child of my own, but the doctor's say it's impossible for me to be able to do that."she said softly  
  
"Well, you can feel my belly anytime you want." Brina announced  
  
Courtney laughed. The two of them sat around talking until Brina had to go home. They promised to see each in the morning for the doctor's visit and to have lunch afterwards. Brina went to her room at Kelly's and thought of her growing feelings for Zander how would he feel to know she's having someone else's baby? Would he want to be around her still when she got fat? She was scared that much she would freely admit, but this was truly the best gift she could give her best friend. 


	8. Truth unfolds

A/N: I love the reviews. Thank you all so much. This story is something that I think a lot of females as well as men can relate to simply because it happens all the time. I thought what better way to write in a new character than to have them do this for Courtney and Jason. Then of course I had to throw in a little romance of her own to make it fun. I hope you keep on enjoying this story. Just wiat til after the baby's born it'll really get interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in GH. I only own my plot and character.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Zander stood in the cold for what seemed like hours waiting for Faith. He didn't like what he was doing, but there was no way out for him now. Faith would kill him if he bailed now. She was a little nuts he knew that, but she was also deadly. He wanted to protect Brina from her, but if she found out about Brina being in the park the night of the shooting she wouldn't take his word that Brina would be quite she would kill her.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I had other matters to handle first." Faith said as she walked up to him.  
  
"Yeah, so what do you want?" he asked getting straight to the point.  
  
"I want to know how far you've come with the possible witness." she asked  
  
"She trusts me completely." he said as he felt a little twing of guilt hit him in the gut. He made a mental note to tell Brina everything the first chance he got.  
  
"Good see to it that she never loses trust in you. I want her to tell you everything she saw that night then I want you to kill her." she said as she eyed him.  
  
"Faith we don't even know if she saw anything." he said as fear gripped his throat  
  
"Yeah, and we don't know if she didn't so it's better to take out the problem first before it becomes a problem." she said as she eyed him suspiciously  
  
Zander said nothing as he starred back at Faith.  
  
"You aren't getting close to her are you?" she asked cautiously with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"Of course not." he lied I'm already close to her he thought to himself.  
  
"Good because I'd hate for you to lose your life simply because you fell for one of Jason Morgan's girl's." she noticed the shock on Zander's face." You didn't know that she and Jason were very close did you?"   
  
"It doesn't matter because we don't know each other." He said as he felt something like a kick in his gut." She's business Faith and I'll do what I have to to make sure she doesn't tell Jason or Sonny about what went down in the park, but only if she was there." he added.  
  
"Good you do that." Faith said as she walked off.  
  
Zander kicked a small potted plant off the edge of the docks. How could he be so blind? He saw them together in Kelly's that one day. What if she was using him to get information to bring back to Jason? It wasn't like he had any reason to complain because wasn't he doing the same to her with Faith. He had all sorts of questions running through his head. The one thing that sounded loudly in his head though was that he did care alot for Brina despite the fact that she was probably cozying up to Jason at this moment. He wondered if Courtney knew about this. Probably not because the one they love is always the last to know when your partner cheats on you. He knew how that felt. After all Emily did it to him with Nicholas. She kept saying she didn't love him then it was she loved them both and now she loves only Nicholas. Zander stormed toward Jakes to drink his problems away and try to forget everything that was running through his mind. 


	9. Break Up Fights Are The Worst

Chapter Nine  
  
The next few weeks Zander and Brina didn't see each other because they were both busy with their own life. Today Brina was coming back from an interview at ELQ when she saw Zander sitting outside of Kelly's. Their eyes met and they both smiled at each other. Zander stood up as she walked closer to him.  
  
"Zander there's something I have to tell you." Brina said before Zander could say anything.  
  
"Okay what's up?" he asked as they both sat down. He waited for her to tell him about her involvment with Jason.  
  
"All right this isn't the easiest thing in the world to say, but I figure if you know now then you can decide what you want to do now before either of us gets to close to the other." she started off As if I'm not already close enough for you to break my heart. She thought softly to herself." My best friend can't have children of her own so she asked me to have a baby for her. I of course said yes." he interrupted her at this point.  
  
"You're a surrogate for your bestfriend?" he question  
  
"Yes, I am. My bestfriend happens to be married to..." he interrupted her again by finishing her sentence for her.  
  
"Jason Morgan." she looked at him in surprise this time.  
  
"You know him?" she asked a little shocked that he never mentioned it before.  
  
"Yes, my boss Faith is his competition." he said with a heavy sigh as everything started to come together now.  
  
"Wait a second that woman with the blonde hair that I saw here is Faith right?" she asked  
  
"Yes." honesty was his best thing right now.  
  
"She's the one that was in the park that night we met." she stated as everything started to make sense now.  
  
"Yeah she was." he answered again.  
  
"Oh my god." she said as she stood up" You haven't been hanging out with me because you like me... You've been doing it because you want to know if I knew anything about why I was being shot at that night. That woman probably asked you to get close to me and get me to trust you because she knows I was there." as she said this Faith came up to them.  
  
"Yes, I did and tell her what else I you told sweetie." she cooed into Zander's ear.  
  
"It's not what you think." Zander said  
  
"No, it's exactly what I think."Brina said as she started to get upset." God I trusted you and actually believed that you sincerely cared for me what an idiot I was. I won't make that mistake again. You Zander Smith can go straight to hell and stay there as far as I car because I am through with you!" she yelled then walked off.  
  
"Well, I guess now alls left for you to do is kill her." Faith said  
  
"No, I'm not going to killer her Faith she doesn't know anything if she did she would've told me by now." he insisted. He stopped short of telling her that Brina was pregnant with Jason and Courtney's baby that would only make her go after Brina more and possibly kill her.  
  
"Fine because I believe you I wont kill her, but should I find out she knows more than you're telling me I'll kill her then you understood." she said as he nodded." Good now let's get out of here." she said as they went to the Cellar.  
  
Brina had made it to the parking lot of Kelly's before she started to have serious pains in her stomach. Tears were now streaming down her face and she was scared that she was going to cost her best friend the chance to be a mother simply because she let some guy get close to her. As the pains got worse she cried out. Someone came up to her lending their arms as support for her.  
  
"What happened?" the man asked  
  
"I think something's wrong with the baby please help me." she said as she fainted.  
  
The man picked her up in his arms as another man walked up to her.  
  
"Go get the car and take us to General Hospital she might be losing her baby." the man said as the other one went to get the car." Hang on miss we'll take to General hospital." he said to the unconscious woman in his arms as he placed her in the back seat of the limo with him. 


	10. A tiny Life is safe again

Chapter Ten  
  
"Jason I just got a call from the hospital Brina's been rushed into the ER they think something's wrong with the baby." Courtney said as she rushed into Sonny's penthouse where him and Jason were having a meeting.  
  
"Did they say what happened?" Jason asked  
  
"No, only that a man brought her in and when she woke up she asked for me." she said her voice full of concern and worry.  
  
"Okay come on I'll take you down there." Jason said  
  
"Is this the woman that's having your baby?" Sonny asked  
  
"Yeah." Jason said  
  
"Hang on I'll go with you, Carly's out with the boys so I'll call her when we know something." he said as they all went to the hospital.   
  
When they got there they waited for nearly an hour when the doctor on duty came up to them.  
  
"Miss Venswala was extremely upset and it caused stress to the baby. She fainted because of all the stress as well. Now I assume you two are the baby's parents. I'm going to tell you what I told her she is nearing her third month so, she needs to becaureful if she goes into labor and we can not stop it she will lose the baby. The less stress she's under the better. She needs to eat a complete healthy meal at least three times a day. Right now the baby is fine, but we will keep her in over night." he said  
  
"Can we see her?" Courtney asked  
  
"Yes, but don't tired her out." he said  
  
"Okay thank you." Courtney said as she followed the doctor to Brina's room.  
  
Brina saw Courtney and gave her a half smile.  
  
"I'm sorry." she whispered softly  
  
"It's okay." Courtney said relived that both her baby and best friend were okay." What happened?" she asked  
  
"I was seeing this guy and I just found out that he was only interested in me because he knew that I was friends with Jason." she said telling only half the truth.  
  
"I'm sorry Brina I never should've dragged you into this." Courtney said softly  
  
"Hey,I'm only sorry I almost lost your baby." she said" Doing this for you and Jason is a beautiful thing." she added  
  
"Jason has enemies and they find out you are part of our family they'll come after you." Courtney warned  
  
"I'll be fine and I will protect your child as if it were my own." she promised  
  
"I love you." she said as she hugged her tightly  
  
"I love you too Court. You're my best friend and there is nothing I would not do for you." she said softly  
  
"Thank you very much for this." Courtney said as she got up to leave.  
  
Brina was left alone in her room with nothing, but the sounds of the machines to sing her to sleep. 


	11. Fatherly Advice

A/N: Once again thanks for your reviews at least I know I'm doing a good job still. I know this is moving quite fast, but I wanted to go ahead and get the whole pregnancey over with because there's not a lot I can write with a pregnant woman that wouldn't require harm coming to her or the baby or nearly coming to them. So anyhow it's getting close to that time for her to have the baby let's see how it unfolds. I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas and have a great New Year.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own anything or one from General Hospital. I only own my own character and plot.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
In the months that followed Zander avoided Brina as much as he could. The truth was out now she was in deed pregnant with Jason's baby. She was showing quite a bit now and she glowed. He thought he had never seen anyone more beautiful than she was at this very moment, but he also knew she would never trust him again not after what had went down between them before. She was at Kelly's today not with Jason or Courtney, but with Ned Ashton. Zander watched them from a table outside of Kelly's yeah it was freezing, but it was the best thing for everyone involved. He thought as a waitress brought him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Would you like a table inside sire it's freezing out here." the waitress asked politely  
  
"No, thanks." he said not even looking up at the waitress. His eyes were on Brina and he realized he truly cared for her, but he couldn't help to think that she was going to hurt him like Emily did. It always happened when he got close to someone.  
  
"Alexander why are you in the cold?" Cameron asked as he walked up to his son.  
  
"Dad what are you doing here?" Zander asked finally taking his eyes from Brina.  
  
"I'm going inside where it's warm to have something to eat and a cup of coffee. You wanna join me?" he asked wanting to be closer to his son.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine right here." Zander said stubbornly  
  
"Fine then I'll stay out here with you." he answered sitting across from Zander  
  
Zander just looked at his estranged father and shook his head he always wonder where he got his stubborness from now he knew.  
  
Brina had noticed Zander watching her now for nearly half an hour. She had to admit if he came up to her and said he was sorry for everything she'd take him back in a heart beat. She also noticed a man sit down with him. She wonder who that was and if he was dangerous. If she took Zander back into her heart it would be a mistake that would cost Jason and Courtney their baby girl. She found out today she was having a girl. She told Courtney who was so happy Jason just smiled and rolled his eyes mumbling something about more females to take care of, but he was very happy at the possibility of being a father for real to one of his own. Now here she sat nearing her eighth month of pregnancy explaining to a very good looking Ned Ashton why she has to leave ELQ in the next month.  
  
"Sabrina you're a great accountant. You single handily pulled ELQ out o Jax's hands right when it would've been his for the taken." Ned argued.  
  
"Yes, but if he had wanted it he would've taken it before I even got the money to cover up AJ's embezzlement. I'm only sorry I couldn't cover all of it. I still can't believe your grandfather was that stupid to put him in charge." she said then gave Ned an apologetic smile.  
  
"Yeah stupid is the nice way to put it, but thank you for saving my company." he said  
  
"Hey you did all the work all I did was call in a favor from an old friend." she said softly  
  
"Tell Ryan I said thanks." Ned said  
  
"Oh he expects to hear more of ELQ and he promises to be a silent partner unless Mr. E. highers A.J back." she said referring to her oldest friend from when she was a kid who now lives in Pine Valley Ryan Lavery.  
  
"He's welcomed at any of the meetings we hold." he said " So, are you coming back after the baby's born?" Ned asked as he reached across the table to hold her hand. Something Zander didn't miss.  
  
"Son, if you care so much about who that young woman holds company with why don't you just go find out why." Cameron said noticeing his son watching a young woman inside of Kelly's intently.  
  
"You, know dad you havn't been a father to me in some time so don't give advice on how to handle women." Zander said  
  
"Maybe I should because it looks like you could use it." he stated.  
  
Zander said nothing as he looked passed his dad to Brina.  
  
"I think I might. You know the first time and only time I have ever spoken to Jax was when I was upset and thinking I was going to lose this baby. He saved our lives so if you see him again tell him I said thanks a lot." she said  
  
"I tell you what why don't you tell him yourself. He's meeting me here for lunch so why don't you stick around." Ned suggested.  
  
"Because it would be rude to impose on your lunch with a friend simply to say thank you." she said " I'll send him a card or something." she laughed as her eyes caught and held Zander's for a moment before he looked away. She missed him so very much.  
  
"It won't be rude besides he's probably walking through the door now. It would be rude if you walked out on us now." he flashed her a smile and she smiled as she Jax come up to them.  
  
"Wow your ears must be burning." she said as she gave him smile of her own.  
  
"Uh oh you two were talking about me. I can only imagine what it was about." he said as he pulled up another chair to sit with them.  
  
"Oh it was all good. I was telling Ned about how you saved my life and the life of this baby I'm carrying." she said " And I will always be indebted to you for that." she added softly  
  
"All I knew was that you were hurt and needed help. I was on my way to a meeting when I saw you in Kelly's parking lot." he said as he took in her look. Pregnancy did good for her he thought. She was a naturally beautiful person, but mother hood improved that a lot.  
  
"Well, the scariest part was that I'm a surrogate mother for my best friend who can't have a child. I was so scared that I might have costed her this baby girl." she said with a touch of sadness to her voice.  
  
"Do you have any children of your own?" Jax asked curiously  
  
"No, and that was a big thing for the doctor to, but I assured her that I was okay with having this baby even though it's not mine to keep. It's hard you know because my body is going through all these changes and it scares me to think of the little life that's inside me now depending on me to protect it." she said with loving smile.  
  
"It's a great thing you're doing for your friend I'm sure she appreciates it very much." Ned said as he looked at Sabrina. She reminded him of how Lois looked when she was pregnant with BrookLynn. He had missed so much of his little girl's life.  
  
"Well, you guys I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go and pick up somethings for the baby so I'm gonna go. Jax thanks again for everything and Ned I'll get back to you on if I'm staying or not after I have the baby." she said then left.  
  
Zander looked up at her as she walked out of Kelly's. She looked at him as she put her jacket on.  
  
"Zander it's cold you should be inside." she said softly  
  
"Yeah that's what I told him." Cameron siad as he looked up at the young woman who was indeed very pregnant." I'm Cameron Lewis Zander's father." he said extending his hand to Brina.  
  
"I'm Sabrina." she said as Zander walked to her side  
  
"Here let me help you with that." he offered.  
  
"It's okay Zander I got it." she said as she stepped out of his reach.  
  
"So, you and Zander know each other well enough to have a child?" Cameron asked softly wondering if he was going to be a grandfather.  
  
"Oh this baby isn't mine or Zander's it belongs to my bestfriend and her husband." she said  
  
"Aw, a surrgate mother. It is a truly selfless person who bares a child for someone who can not have one. It's remarkble. Do you have children of your own?" he asked  
  
"No, but then again I don't have a man in my life that loves me enough to have a child with me." she said her voice taking on a touch of saddness as she smiled at Zander and walked off.  
  
"She loves you despite what happened you should go after her." Cameron said to Zander as he watched Brina walk off.  
  
"It's better this way." Zander mummbled as he walked off leaving his father to sit in the cold alone. 


	12. A life born a life at risk

Chapter Twelve  
  
"Ow, Jason hurry!" Brina yelled as she squeezed the hand that Sonny had comfortingly offered to her.  
  
"Relax and breath." Sonny said soothingly  
  
"Relax. Breath. He says." she spat out in pain." You get pregnant and try to relax and breath while something the size of a watermelon is trying to come out of you!" she spat out as she another pain hit her hard." This is it I am never having another child again.Damne men stay the hell away from me. I'll become a nun before I give birth again. Hell, you men don't even have the decency to tell us women the truth. You lie to us, and then lie about lieing to us. God I hate men!" she yelled as another contraction hit her hard then she started to laugh.  
  
"Laughing's good at least it's not yelling." Sonny told her. She was amusing even in pain. He thought  
  
"Hunny believe me when I say men are pigs, but after this child is born you'll want one of your own and when have one you'll be so happy." Carly said as she lovingly looked into Sonny's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Sonny it's not your fault. I just never expected so much pain." she said as Sonny lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Come on Jason let's go." he said as they went to the car down stairs.  
  
"I think I got everything she'll need." Jason as he looked at Courtney.  
  
"We're having a baby." she whispered softly  
  
Carly smiled. Finally her family was happy.  
  
"Don't worry Brina you'll have more after this one believe me after Michael I said I wouldn't have anymore, but Morgan changed all that for me." Carly said as they sat in the car. She was now in back with Brina holding her hand while Sonny told the driver to go to General Hospital.  
  
"Yeah I probably will." she said in between pains." Courtney your baby's going to be beautiful. She'll have ten little fingers and ten little toes. With your blue Eyes and Jason hair. Your smile Jason willingness to listen." she smiled then she passed out.  
  
"Brina?" Courtney said as she gave a worried look to Carly  
  
"It's probably from all the pain." Carly said reassuringly.  
  
As they got to the hospital Sonny reached to pick Brina up when he noticed something on the seat. He casted a concerned look toward Carly who just nodded her head. He lifted her out of the car and they walked into General Hospital. Courtney rushed to the nearest doctor she found and told them to reach Dr. Meadow's immediately.  
  
"She shouldn't be unconscious." Courtney said worriedly as Sonny put Brina on a gurney.  
  
"She'll be okay." Carly said hoping she was right  
  
"Has she been unconscious long?" Dr. Meadows asked as she rushed up to them.  
  
"As soon as we left the parking lot to come here she fainted." Jason said  
  
"Okay I'll go see what's going on then come back and tell you." she said as she left.  
  
"Sonny oh my god there's blood all over your arm." Courtney said as she looked at his arm where Brina's legs had been." It's from Brina isn't it?" she questioned as fear gripped her throat.  
  
"Look, I bled with Michael and everything came out fine I'm sure it'll be fine for Brina." Carly said reassuringly  
  
"I should have never asked her to do this. I could have ruined her chance to have a baby of her own now." Courtney cried into Jason's shoulder.  
  
"Courtney she wanted to do this and hearing you say something like that would brake her heart. She'll be okay." Carly said as she rubbed Courtney's back.  
  
"She's my bestfriend and now she's not only fighting for our baby's life, but her own." Courtney said softly  
  
"She'll pull through I know it." Jason said more to his self than to Courtney.  
  
Dr.Meadows came back to them some hours later.  
  
"Courtney. Jason you have a baby girl. She's healthy, and beautiful." she announced.  
  
"And Brina?" Courtney asked almost holding her breath.  
  
"Miss. Venswayla is in stable condition she started to hemorrhage alittle, but not a lot. She only need a little bit of blood and she has a slight infection in her uterus, but she'll make a complete recovery." she said  
  
"Will, she be able to have kids of her own?" she asked  
  
"I see no reason why she can't conceive when she's ready." she said  
  
"Thank you can we see them both?" Courtney asked  
  
"Miss. Venswayla is resting, but you may see your baby." she said  
  
"Okay." Courtney said as she smiled at Jason." This is it we're finally parents." she whispered softly  
  
Jason smiled back at her as he reached for her hand. Together they went to see their baby girl. They decided to call her Sabrina Caroline Morgan. 


	13. A date made

Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this you just had a baby a little more than a week ago." Ned was saying as Sabrina carried a box full of stuff into his office." I'm no expert, but shouldn't you still be resting?" she smiled at his concern for her well being.  
  
"Ned I'm fine. I'm healed completely and can even have sex if I chose to now." she flashed him a teasing smile " So I'm okay with a box from the small office you gave to me to this one that I'm sharing with you." she dropped the box on the desk he gave her. Today was her first day back since she told him she'd think about coming back. It had been three months since she told Zander it was over, but yet her heart still wanted him. She made a vow to her self once she got settled in she'd go to his room he had at Jake's and they finally have it out. This time she wasn't going to back down. He mattered to her and she'd do anything she could to make he see that.  
  
"It's nice to know those things about my employees." he said referring to her comment about sex.  
  
"Yeah I bet it is." she joked with him even if her cheeks did turn a little shade of pink.  
  
"You know if I had met you before you fell in love with this guy that still has a hold of your heart...." he stopped his sentence there.  
  
"You wouldn't have highered me on as your accountant." she said as a knock came at the door." you do have a gym here right?" she asked as Jax walked in.  
  
"Why do you need a gym?" he asked catching her last comment.  
  
"Hello I just had a baby. Do you know what kind of damage baby's do to a woman's figure?" she questioned as him and Ned looked her over good.  
  
"I see no visible signs." he said  
  
"Yeah that's because they are underneath my clothing something you won't see." she added  
  
"We have a gym here that you are more than welcomed to." Ned said as he smiled at her.  
  
"You know I have never met a woman who's body offended me." Jax said causing her to blush more deeply.  
  
"Yeah well you probably like all women no matter how they look." she threw back at him teasingly.  
  
"Yes, and seeing you pregnant put you at the top of my list." he flirted  
  
" Okay Mr. Jax get over yourself." she said with a soft smile" My heart belongs to someone else." as soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew they were true because Zander had owned her heart the moment he shoved her down in the park that first night they met.   
  
"I'm sure I could give him a good challenge." he insisted  
  
"Look I'm going to go find something do else where I'll see you in the morning." she said to Ned  
  
"Bye Sabrina." Ned said  
  
"Red looks great on." Jax said referring to her blush.  
  
She just smiled at him and shook her head as she walked out. God Jax could easily have had her heart if it hadn't been for the fact that it all ready belonged to Zander. She had just walked into Jake's when she noticed Zander at the bar. She took a deep breath as she walked up to him. Her hand touched his arm and he turned around facing her. This time there was no warm smiles or anything just surprise.  
  
"So, now you're ready to hear what I have to say." he stated as he looked her up and down" I must say you look great despite the fact you had a child." he added  
  
"Zander do we have to do this here?" she asked noticeing how bad acholo smelled when you havn't been drinking.  
  
"Nah, I have a room upstairs, but the last time we were up there you almost ended up in my bed." he reminded her as he traced her neckline with a finger.  
  
"You're drunk." she stated the obvious and swatted his hand away from her.  
  
"No, not yet, but give me a few more minutes and I will be." he said as he turned back to the bar and downed a shot of some dark liquid.  
  
"I'll talk to you when you're sober." she said as she turned to walk away from him.  
  
"No, you don't get to walk away from me this time." he said as he stood up and followed her outside grabbing her arm before she could get into her car.  
  
"Wow, you can move pretty good for a drunk guy." she said amused at his state.  
  
"I told you I wasn't' drunk yet." he said" So, why did you come to find me?" he asked as his grip on her hand soften to a caress against her wrist.  
  
"Because we have things we need to hash out." She said as those old familar feelings started to stir deep within her.  
  
"So, let's hash them out." he said as he gently pulled her unresisting body to him.  
  
"No, I'd rather do this when you have not had an ounce of alcohol in your system that way you have a clear head." she said as his head lowered  
  
"So, then stay the night with me and we'll talk in the morning." he said as he kissed the side of her neck.  
  
"Yeah, Zander it's in the middle of the day. I tell you what you sober up by tonight and you might get what you want." she said as he pulled back to look into her eyes.  
  
"I' not really good at believing women when they promise me things." he said  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?" she asked  
  
"No, but there's a first time for everything." he said  
  
"I am not your ex wife or a girl that lied about having your baby. I won't lie to you Zander not even to cover my own ass. I'll always be honest with you even if it'll hurt. That's the only way you'll be able to trust me and I expect only the same from you." she promised.  
  
"Okay give me a few hours to sleep and shower then I'll meet you at Kelly's around seven." he said  
  
"Okay I'll be there." she confirmed.  
  
"If you're more than ten minutes late I'll know you lied and I'll never trust you again." he warned  
  
"I won't be late Zander." she promised as she kissed him gently on the lips and then left.  
  
Things looked up for them so far. He thought as he went back into Jake's and got a water. He walked up to his room passing out on his bed. 


	14. A Fresh Start

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Brina was waiting outside of Kelly's half passed seven and still Zander had not shown up. She told her self she'd give him until eight o'clock since he had been drinking. If he wasn't there by then she'd go to his place and check on him. She was sitting at the counter when the door opened and she turned expecting Zander, but only saw Jason.  
  
"Hey" they both said together.  
  
"How's the baby?" she asked  
  
"She's doing great." he said handing her a few photos of the baby  
  
"Aw Jason you and Courtney made a beautiful baby." she cooed to him.  
  
"Yeah and it's thanks to you." he said as he sat next to her  
  
"I'm just glad I could do that for you guys." she said as she looked at the photo.  
  
"Are you waiting for someone or do you have a few moments?" Jason asked as he glanced around to see if anyone had walked in that caught her eye  
  
"Well, yes, and yes." she said" I'm waiting for someone, but it could be a while before they get here so I have some free time." he lead her over to a table.  
  
"Well, Courtney wants you to come over and visit tomorrow afternoon. We're taking the baby out for her first walk in the park." he said  
  
"I'd love to." she said feeling happy that she could give her best friend and Jason who was becoming her friend a little life to call their own.  
  
"Okay then we'll see you around noon." he said  
  
"Yeah I'll meet you guys at the park because I'm working, but I get an hour for lunch." she said as they both stood up.  
  
"All right we'll see you then." he said as he left.  
  
Brina looked at the clock and it read ten till eight she decided to go to Zander since he was obviously not coming to her any time soon. She left a note in case he came to Kelly's looking for her then she left. She walked into to Jake's, but didn't see him in there anywhere so she went up to his room. For a moment she was afraid something had happened to him, but after knocking twice and getting no response she opened the door. She saw Zander laying on the bed face first with his shirt off a sheet thrown over the lower part of him and clothes all over the floor. She smiled as she shut the door behind her. She took a step toward him thinking to wake him with a kiss, but instead she tripped over his shoe and fell on the floor with a loud crashing sound. Zander shot up into a sitting position looking around.  
  
"It's okay it's me I tripped over you stupid shoe." she said from her position on the floor.  
  
"Brina?" he asked straining to see her clearly in the dark  
  
"Damn man why can't you pick up your stuff." she mutter softly  
  
"I wasn't expecting you." he said amused at the sight he saw.  
  
"Yeah. You were late so I thought I'd check on you." she said as she carefully stood up and made her way to him.  
  
"Sorry I drank more than I should have." he said as he reached for her hand to help her on the bed.  
  
"That's okay at least now I can say I never lied to you." she said as she sat down in front of him.  
  
"You know what they say the best cure for a hang over is huh?" he pulled her in-between his legs.  
  
"Hmm I wonder what it could be." she smiled as his lips met hers.  
  
"I tried to tell my self that I was only into you because it was a job, but the more time I spent with you the more I felt for you." he confessed.  
  
"I tried to hate you after I found out everything, but the more I tried the less I wanted to." she said honestly  
  
"I say we try this whole thing all over again." he suggested  
  
"That's a good plan." she said as her hand rested around his waist and his looped around her shoulders.  
  
"Hi, I'm Zander and I'd like to kiss you now." he said softly  
  
"Hi, Zander my name's Sabrina Venswayla and I'd be mad if you didn't kiss me now." she said as his lips met hers and the straps of her new red dress slid down with the dress ending on the floor with his clothing. 


	15. A deadly experince

Chapter Fifteen  
  
The next morning Brina woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. For a moment she didn't know where she was, but the movement of another body reminded her she had stayed the night with Zander. She let her cell phone keep ringing as she turned toward Zander who was wide awake now and kissed him.  
  
"I thought I was going to wake up and you be gone." he said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm still here." she whispered as she happened to see the clock passed his shoulder that read ten o'clock." Oh my god is that right?" she asked as she sat up looking at the clock.  
  
"Yeah why you got some place to be?" he asked as he stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Yes, work. I'm an hour late." she said as she shot out of bed and tried to find her clothing." Is it allright if I took a shower here?" she asked as she found her shirt and pants from the night before  
  
"Yeah sure, where are staying now still with Jason and them or what?" he asked as a twing of jealousy hit him. Even though he admired her a lot for having a baby for someone who couldn't he still wished she would have his.  
  
"No, I moved out after the baby was born I'm staying at Kelly's now." she said" Why?"  
  
"Because I can go by your place and get you a change of clothing." he suggested   
  
"Okay thanks. My work clothing is hanging up right behind the door." she said as she gave him a key."Ned is going to be pissed at me." she mumbled softly  
  
"You work for Ned Ashton?" Zander asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm his accountant since I called in a favor and had a friend pay a little of the money that AJ. embezzaled. Can you believe how stupid he was to do something like that."she said  
  
"Yeah that's AJ for ya." Zander said  
  
"Yeah well, that is why I'm so glad I'm not rich." she siad thinking back to her mother. She missed her so very much and she would someday find out where she was since she also had a little brother to meet.  
  
"Why don't I pick you up a few more things so you can stay tonight to." he suggested brakeing through her thoughts.  
  
"I'd like that if you're sure?" she questioned as she stopped in the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
"I wouldn't have suggested it if I weren't sure." he said as he kissed her quickly then left.  
  
She called Ned who was worried and pissed that she missed an important board meeting nor would she answer her cell phone three time he tried to call her. She told him her phone was in her car and that she had over slept, but would be there soon. He accepted that, but told her not to be late again without calling or she'd be fired. After she hung up she went straight to the shower. She took a quick shower and was drying off when she heard Zander's door open. Thinking it was Zander she called out to him.  
  
"Zander can you bring my clothes in here and I hope you got my make up to." she said, but instead of Zander she was met with a spray of bullets. The mirror on the medicine cabinet was shattered as well, as the glass that held tooth brushes. She screamed as she hit the floor. Glass and holes where everywhere as well as spots of blood. That was the last thing Sabrina saw before her world went dark and she felt nothing, but the sweet surround of darkness. Her last cohernt thought being of Zander and if he was ok. 


	16. Curiousity Peaked and a Tradgic descover...

Chapter Sixteen  
  
"Hey Zander can we talk?" Emily said as she walked up to him at Kelly's.  
  
"Um, I'm in a hurry can it wait." He said as he started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"It really can't wait Zander." she said her voice sounding serious.  
  
"All right, but hurry." he said as he turned to face her and they walked over to a booth.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about us and Zander I miss you." She said honestly as she reached for his hand.  
  
"Em, it's been over a year since we divorced. You're married to Nicholas now." he said looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"I know, but I miss you as a friend. We use to talk about everything and I loved that now we don't see each other ever." she said softly  
  
"Well, Emily we both have our own lives now you cheated on me with Nicholas and now I have someone too. Emily she's very important to me. Look I gotta go so I'll talk to you later maybe someday soon we can all get together." he said as he went upstairs to Brina's room. He walked in and looked around. Her room was so tiny, but you could tell a girl lived there. Candles were lined on the dresser and the night stands. She had flowers in the middle of her dresser and on the walls were pictures of he guessed her friends from where ever she was before Port Charles. Then as he turned to go to her closet he saw a photo of a woman that he swore he had seen before. It was sitting beside her bed he picked it up and looked closer at it. He sat it back down and went straight to her closet grabbing some clothes for her to wear to work today and tomorrow and then some stuff he thought she'd like to wear to sleep in. He couldn't believe she would have a photo of Ned's mother sitting by her bed side. He wondered if she was related to the Quartermaine's. She had to be if she had a photo of Tracy and who he assumed was Ned as a baby. After grabbing some shoes he walked out then he had to go back in to get her make up and hair stuff. He turned still thinking about the connection to the Quartermain's and made his way back to his place. He would ask her about it and if she truly cared for him she'd be honest and not lie to him. This would be his test for her. He thought as he walked into Jakes he saw all sorts of police and ambulances there he jumped out of his car and ran toward the bar.  
  
"Sire you can't go in there." an officer said as he stopped Zander from running into the bar.  
  
"The hell I can I live in an apartment in there and the woman I love is in there." he said as he struggled with the officer.  
  
"Sire the only woman we brought out of there is over by the ambulance." the officer said as Zander broke free of him and ran to the Ambulance.  
  
"Is there a woman named Sabrina..." he stopped as he saw Sabrina lying on a gurney with blood trickling down her head and arms." Oh my god." he went to her side immedatly reaching for her hand that had drops of blood on it.  
  
"Sire we have to get her to the hospital you can ride with her if you want to." the medic said  
  
Zander got in and never let go of Sabrina's hand not even when they rushed her into General Hospital. When the doctor made him let and refused to let him go with her it was then that he told a nurse to call Jason, and Courtney Morgan to inform them of what was going on with Sabrina. He prayed that god would protect her and keep her alive becuase if she died she would take everything he loved with her. 


	17. Finding Blame in one self

Chapter Seventeen  
  
"Aw, she's so adorable." Carly said as she picked up the baby. Courtney and Jason had came over to let her see their baby who they considered a miracle thanks to Brina.  
  
"We were lucky Brina even consider helping us out." Courtney said as Jason put his arm around her lovingly.  
  
"Yeah we were." he agreed.  
  
"It takes someone of great strength and courage to do something so selfless." Sonny said as his phone rang.  
  
"Yes, it does. I would have done it for you guys, but then you'd never be rid of me." Carly said as she smiled.  
  
"Oh like we are now." Jason teased  
  
"Hey." Carly said as Sonny hung up the phone.  
  
"Courtney, your friend was just rushed in the ER of General hospital she was hurt pretty bad that's all they would say over the phone." Sonny's voice held seriousness in it as well as compassion as he told his sister about her best friend.  
  
"Oh my god I gotta get down there." she said as she went to gather the baby's things together.  
  
"Hey, Lateshia can watch the baby for you, we'll go and be with you. She's probably fine." Carly said reassuringly.  
  
"Last I heard she was working for Ned down at ELQ . They seemed to be getting along quite well." Jason said softly as Courtney and Carly walked out of ear shot.  
  
"Yeah, but lately she's been seeing Zander Smith." Sonny informed him.  
  
"You think this was because of Zander's involvement with Faith." Jason said  
  
"It could be Faith her self or an enemy she made along the way." he said seriously.  
  
"After we find out how she is I'll check it out and do what I can to protect her." he said  
  
"You have no obligation to this woman Jason so, don't risk your family for her." Sonny said  
  
"Sonny, she had my first child. She's Courtney's bestfriend. So, yes, I do have an obligation to make sure she's safe." he said firmly.  
  
"All right just let me handle everything else." Sonny said  
  
"You have a family to." Jason said  
  
"We'll deal with it." Sonny said as they arrived at General Hospital.  
  
"A woman by the name of Sabrina...." Courtney started, but was interrupted by Bobbie  
  
"She's in surgery now. She was unconscious when they brought her in. Zander was with her and told us to call you."she informed them.  
  
"How bad was she hurt?" Carly asked  
  
"Well, she was shot in the shoulder and lower abdominal. The one in her shoulder made a clean exist the one in her abdominal is still inside of her. A bullet bounced off the wall and barely grazed her head. She lost a lot of blood, but we won't know anything more until after surgery." Bobbie said  
  
"Thanks mom, just keep us posted." Carly said as Courtney turned to Jason and broke down in his arms.  
  
Sonny went to find Zander who was standing outside the OR. where he assumed they had brough Sabrina to. He walked up to Zander who didn't even turn to face him he just stared at the closed door.  
  
"You have a choice to make. Save her now and walk away or have to deal with this over and over again and again. If you love her leave her before your life costs her everything." he said as he walked away. Cameron had saw and heard everything.  
  
"Zander don't let him scare you. She loves you it should be her choice." he said to his son who turned toward him.  
  
"It's my fault that she's in there dad, if she dies it will be my fault and I'll lose everything." he said as his fahter embraced him.  
  
"She is strong and will fight not for her self but because she loves you." he said as for the first time in a long time his son needed him for comfort. 


	18. Choices to be made

Chapter Eight-teen  
  
Hours went by before anyone came out to tell Zander anything. His fahter had left to go find out anything he could about the young girl. Zander was told that she had been shot in the shoulder, abdominal, and one grazed the side of her head. He had also been told that she lost a lot of blood, but they were able to replace it. This was all his fault he knew it. He vowed to find out who it was and why then he vowed to make sure they paid. Sabrina was someone who he found out he couldn't live without. She was very important to him. He loved her. He sat there in the waiting area and waited to see if she was going to live or die. He hoped for the best and feared the worst.  
  
"Zander?" a soft voice called to him. He turned and saw Emily with Nicholas.  
  
"Emily I don't want to argue now." he said in a defeated voice.  
  
"Neither do I. What's wrong?" she asked concerned  
  
"Someone I care very deeply about is now fighting for her life. It's like dejavu except this time I can't blame it on cancer." he said softly as the realization hit him hard." It's my fault."  
  
"Zander you can't blame yourself." Emily said as she went to him out of compassion.  
  
"Zander I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Nicholas said not liking the fact that Zander was still important to Emily.  
  
"Yeah it was. She was in my apartment when some people walked in and shot the place up. She's paying for my choice of work. She didn't ask for this, but she didn't ask me to change for her either. She just loved me the way I was now she could die because of it." his voice was choked with tears he refused to cry.  
  
"This should open your eyes Zander you can do better than working for Faith." Nicholas said surprising his self as well as Emily." When you can see her you need to go to her tell her you love her beg for her forgiveness and swear to give up this life to start a new one with her." Zander looked up at him in shock.  
  
"I can't just quit it's not like working a nine to five job." he said  
  
"Then tell her you don't want to ever see her again." Nicholas said  
  
"Nicholas." Emily warned  
  
"You have a choice Zander give up this life of crime and be with the woman you love or give her up to save her life." he insisted.  
  
"You don't get to make choices for me and I don't like being told what to do." Zander said angrily, but he knew Nicholas was right. He had to make a choice right now.  
  
"Zander he wasn't trying to make choices for you or tell you what to do." Emily's soft voice tried to explain  
  
"Just leave." Zander snapped  
  
"Okay fine." Emily said giving up on trying to reason with him.  
  
"Just remember what I said." Nicholas warned as he left with Emily.  
  
Zander sat there in the chair and thought about what Nicholas said. If he gave up working with Faith she would kill him, but he stayed with his job Sabrina would get hurt again. The way he saw it either way Brina would get hurt. 


	19. A recovery and sad descovery

Nine teen  
  
A few days later found Courtney and Jason visiting with Sabrina as she recovered in the hospital. The doctors told her she was lucky to even be alive now because of the lost of blood and the existent of damage that was done to her abdominal. They also told her that she may never be able to have a baby of her own because the bullet was lodged in her uterus and could have damaged her reproductive system. This devastated her, but she held it together.  
  
"I'm so glad you're going to be okay." Courtney said as they hugged each other  
  
"Yeah," Sabrina said not sounding to sure of it.  
  
"Sorry to have to cute this short, but we gotta get home." Jason said as he leaned over and hugged her.  
  
"I understand. I'm glad you guys came to see me and take care of the little one for me." she said as smiled even though her heart of breaking.  
  
"You can stop by and see her as soon as you feel better." Courtney invited as she looked up at Jason.  
  
"Yeah, anytime you want." He agreed.  
  
"Okay, thanks." she said as they left.  
  
She turned into her pillow and cried. She was able to give them a baby of their own, but she may never conceive one of her own. Then to top it all off Zander hadn't even came by once to see her. She wondered if he knew she was in the hospital. She could've swore she saw him the day she was brought in. Then she started to think the worst what if he had been shot or killed? she thought as her room door opened. She jerked around out of fear, but her fear soon turned to relief when she saw Zander.  
  
"Sorry, I was waiting for Jason and them to leave." he said as he walked up to her.  
  
"God Zander I've missed you so much." she said as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"I thought I lost you." he confessed softly as he hugged her back.  
  
"You could never lose me Zander I love you way to much." she admitted as she laid back onto the pillows.  
  
"That's a relief because I love you so much." he confessed   
  
"Now, that we both told each other that we love each other which is about damn time, tell what you know about what happened and don't dance around the truth." she said  
  
"Brina believe me if I knew who it was and why I'd be dealing with them myself, but as of yet I don't know anything." he confessed as her door opened again this time it was Scott and Ric.  
  
"Sabrina Venswayla. I'm ADA Ric Lansing and this DA Scott Baldwin we have a few questions for you about the night you were shot." Ric started as he looked at Zander  
  
"Mr. Smith you'll have to leave the room." Scott said smugly  
  
"No, he doesn't." Sabrina said as she grabbed Zander's hand.  
  
"All right, but remember we are trying to help you." Ric said  
  
"Of course you are, but I'll tell you right now I can't help you. I was taking a shower I heard someone come in I thought it was Zander, but when I called for him I was met with a shower of gun fire. I hit my head on the sink and the next thing I remember clearly was waking up yesterday morning in here not knowing what had happened then wishing I had never been told." she said as unchecked tears choked her voice.  
  
"Are sure there's nothing you remember?" Ric asked cautiously  
  
"I'm sure and believe if there is I'll let you know. Whoever did this possibly took the chance of me ever having a child of my own. I won't them to pay for what they did." she said as a few tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"Here's a card if you remember anything else let us know." Ric said  
  
"And Zander don't go playing hero I don't think she needs you dead." Scott warned as they left.  
  
"You can't have kids?" Zander asked  
  
"They don't think I can because the bullet in my abdominal was lodge in my uterus. They said I could possibly have one, but they won't know for sure until I have more test ran on me whenever I'm ready to have a child." she said as Zander took her in his arms as she started to cry. 


	20. A lie found out

Chapter Twenty  
  
A few weeks and Sabrina was discharged from the hospital. She went to work almost immediately after she left the hospital. The less time she had to think of her problems the better she'd be. She was sitting at her desk when him and Tracy walked in.  
  
"Sabrina what are you doing here?" Ned asked surprised to see her" What is it with you and not wanting to rest properly."  
  
"What is it with you and asking me questions." She snapped at him "I'm working isn't that what you pay me to do?" she snapped as she stuffed papers into a envelope.  
  
Tracy stared at the woman before her in shock as she realized who she was  
  
"You were just released from the hospital today you should be home recuperating." Ned said  
  
"I'm fine believe here's the best place for me right now." she said  
  
"Why were you in the hospital?" Tracy asked concerned  
  
"I was shot while I was showering in my boyfriends shower." she said as she turned and finally saw Tracy." Oh my god mother what are you doing here in Port Charles?!" she exclaimed as she ran to Tracy and hugged her.  
  
"What?!" Ned asked in pure shock.  
  
"Ned, darling this is Sabrina Venswayla your sister." she informed a still shocked Ned and a surprised Sabrina.  
  
"I thought you said my brother's name was Dillon." she asked confused  
  
"Yes, he is, but Ned is also your brother." she said  
  
"How many other brother's and sister's do I have?" she asked  
  
"Well, you have a whole family." Tracy confessed  
  
"The Quartermaine's are my family?" Sabrina asked surprised that she was related to very people she worked for. She started to feel a bit dizzy.  
  
"Yes, isn't that wonderful?" Tracy said with a smile  
  
"No, it's not. I can not believe you neglected to tell me that. Were you ever going to me about them?" she asked as she found it hard to breath.  
  
"Yes, I was...." Tracy started, but Ned finished  
  
"When Grandfather told her how much a new grand child would be worth. Which was this morning." Ned informed his new found sister.  
  
"Mom is he telling the truth are you only acknowledging me now because I'm worth money?" she asked in disbeliefe.  
  
"Sweetheart of course not I didn't even know you were here until this morning." Tracy said as Jax walked in.  
  
"You're lying." Sabrina said as she bolted from the room almost knocking Jax down in the process.  
  
"Well, Tracy I see you've managed to hurt another innocent woman."he said  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Ned offered  
  
"No, I think she needs someone who wasn't in the room I'll go." Jax said as he went after Sabrina  
  
"How could you hurt her like that." Ned Threw at his mother  
  
"I didn't you're the one that told her I only said she was my daughter now because she's worth money.I love her very much." Tracy said  
  
"Yeah just like you loved me and Dillon so much you sent me to boarding school and dropped him off here to have your own life. Where was she until she came here?" he asked  
  
"She was safe and happy." Tracy said" She always knew I was her mother."  
  
"I think you should start damage control mother you're use to it." he said as he walked off.  
  
Tracy looked around before she gracefully walked out of ELQ. She had to get her daughter to trust her again. It was the only way her father would let her back into the family. 


	21. A Choice made

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Jax found Sabrina on the docks looking into the water. He remembered the first time he saw her. She pregnant in Kelly's parking lot fearing she was losing her baby. He wonder how the baby was now. He remember that despite the fact she pregnant she was so tiny when he picked her up. She had such soft hair he thought when he rubbed her head and talked to her as they drove to the hospital. She was in a lot of pain and she cried until she passed out. He was afraid she'd lose her baby as well, but he was told she and her baby were okay. He never went to visit because he didn't even know the young woman, but he made sure he saw once she was and about. He found out that she was carrying the child for Courtney and Jason because Courtney couldn't carry one on her own. That was a rare quality in someone. Now, here she sat a year later crying because of Tracy. He walked over to her not saying a word and just sat down beside her. She turned and saw him, but didn't say anything as she leaned on him and cried. He wrapped his arms around her just letting her cry.  
  
Zander and Faith were walking up to the docks when they saw the scene that was taking place. Zander immediately felt jealous. Faith looked at the scene smugly thinking this was it for Sabrina and Zander. She then looked up at Zander who was staring coldly at the couple sitting down in each others arms.  
  
"Look, after everything you did for her she's in the arms of another man." Faith taunted"You still want out of the business for her?"  
  
"Faith it's no about her it's about needing to get my life back." he said as he took his eyes away from the scene.  
  
"Fine, but you'll be back." Faith said" She won't be yours for long if Jasper Jacks is panting after her. She'll drop you like yesterdays trash." she then walked off  
  
Zander stood there looking at Jax and Sabrina just as he would've turned around and stormed off he heard Sabrina's tearful voice and realized something was wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry I cried on you." she apologized as she wipped her tears  
  
"It's okay you were upset." Jax said softly as Zander came down the stairs.  
  
"Brina?" he called  
  
"Zander thank god." she said as she ran up to him and flung her arms around him  
  
Jax sighed as he stood up. So this was the man she was in love with.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" Zander asked as he pushed her hair back to look into her tearful eyes.  
  
"I just saw my mother who informed me that not only do I have one brother, but two and a family I never knew. Then my brother I just found out about informs me that our mother only acknowledges me now because a granfather I never knew has put a price on me or at least the next grandchild." she explained tearfully.  
  
"That explaines why Tracy was so curious about my personal life." Jax spoke up as everything came into place now." She thought that if Edward wouldn't accept you that I would." he confessed softly  
  
"Is that why you were so nice to me?" Brina asked softly  
  
"No, I met you at Kelly's. You were in pain and thought you were going to lose the baby you were carrying. I helped you and then found out you were a surrogate mother I admire your selflessness something you don't get from Tracy because she is the most selfish person I have ever met. I like you and think you are a great person that's why I'm being so nice to you." he said honestly  
  
"Thank you Jax for your honesty." she said  
  
"Anytime." he said  
  
"You should also know that she's my girlfriend." Zander said as he put an arm around her waist.  
  
"Zander, please Jax was just lending me a comforting shoulder." Brina said  
  
"Yeah, and if he ever hurts you or just want someone new it's always here for you." Jax said softly  
  
"Thank you." she said as her and Zander walked off.  
  
Jax stood there for a while. Tracy had really crossed the line this round. He thought. 


	22. A Meeting and A scare

A/N: Hey sorry I know it's been a while, but my computer was down and when I got another one I couldn't get on line so now I have a computer on loan from my company so for right now I have Internet access. I hope you all enjoy these next few chapters if I have any miss spelled words or what not I apologize in advance this computer doesn't have the thing where you can spell check and grammar check. Well, at least I haven't found it yet...lol. Anyhow thanks for all the great reviews. On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I do not own anyone or thing in the GH universe only my character and her history as well as the idea of this story.  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
"I still don't think you should do this it isn't a good idea." Zander said to Brenna as they sat in his car out side of the Qaurtermain mansion.He didn't want her to find out that her cousin was Emily. She knew Emily was his ex-wife, but what would she say if she knew that they were related? He thought to him self  
  
"Zander they are my family. Despite mom...Tracy..." she sighed deeply suddenly not really knowing what to call the woman who had given her up at birth, but had thought to come by and let her see her little brother."Anyhow the point is despite what she did I have a little brother whom I haven't seen since he was a baby. He's probably around seventeen now. I know for some reason or another you do not want me around the qaurtermain's, but they are my family. You don't have to stay if you don't want to," she said wondering why he held such contempt for the people who were her family.  
  
"Just call me when you're done here," he said his tone anything, but nice he was really against this whole thing, but it was important to her so he would accept it.  
  
"When I'm done here we are going to have a long talk about why you hold such contempt for the quartermain's." she warned him as she leaned over and place a sweet kiss on his lips.  
  
Instead of just letting her leave he pulled up back to him.  
  
"No, that's not a kiss we share," he said as his lips captured hers in long hot steamy passion filled kiss. His other hand went to the back of her head as he felt one of her hands go to his upper thigh." God, I can't wait until you come home," he hissed against her lips.  
  
"I wont be very long." her voice was husky as she reluctantly pulled back from him. His hand dropped from her head as she slid out of his car. She pressed a kiss to the tips of her fingers and mouth 'Later' through the window.   
  
He watched her walk away then he drove off. He hadn't told her about not working for Faith anymore. Why he didn't know. For some reason he didn't want her to know. Maybe he wanted assurance that she would stay with him no matter what. Maybe that's what it was. Zander's mind was so preoccupied that he never saw the oncoming car in his lane. When he finally focused on the traffic ahead of him he saw only bright lights. He swerved harshly to the left to get out of the way of the speeding car. When it was all over Zander was sitting in his car with a cut on his forehead from where he had hit the steering wheel. He knew he should've went with the air bags. He let out a breath of relief when he realized he was indeed okay. Then he felt the car move slightly forward and heard some strange noise. He carefully moved his head to look out his window.  
  
"Shit!" he swore as he just as carefully sat back in his set.  
  
He was afraid to even breathed now. His car's front end was hanging off the bridge. One wrong move and he would end up in the water sumarged and probably die from impact. He then decided to make a life or death choice. He unbuckled his seat beat and carefully climb up and out of his window just as the car fell into the water below.  
  
He was breath raggedly now after his near death experience. He stood up and looked around he wasn't far from Kelly's so he decided to walk to Brenna's place she insisted on keeping. He some clothes there and could take a shower. He swore he wouldn't tell her about this because all she would do is worry over something that could've turned out worse. The important thing was he was okay ... and a live. 


	23. Moral Support

Chapter Twenty Three  
  
Brenna stood outside the quartermain's front door. She raised her hand to knock, but dropped it when she realized she had no clue as to what she would say. They were filthy rich and would probably ooze sophistication. She then began to worry about how she looked. She wore a pair of white pants and a soft pink shirt that had tiny white flowers on it. It was a beautiful outfit one that Zander told her made her look more like a young rich chic than his girlfriend. She now wondered if maybe she should have worn something more covered up and less snug fitting. Now she really wished Zander had offered to stay despite his distan for the 'Q's'. She needed his moral support.  
  
"The door wont open until you knock on it to let someone know you're here," a soft voice came from behind her breaking through her thoughts.  
  
She smiled and knew who it was before she even turned around.  
  
"Jax it's good to see you," she said as she smiled at him.  
  
"You look stunning," he said then leaned across her to knock on the door." See that's all you have to do. You're here to meet your family," he stated not asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so nervous. I mean I probably should've called, but I don't have a number," she said her heart racing." Zander said I was crazy for wanting to do this, but they're my family and I don't even know them."her voice was full of regret.  
  
"That's not your fault it wasn't something you had a choice in." Jax said in an understanding voice.  
  
"You know I wish Zander could understand why I"m doing this," she said  
  
"You have a right to know who you're related to, but I have to tell you from experience with them. You'll love Lila and Emily. Alan, Monica, and Ned, who you already know you like from working with him, you might like the rest. Edward you'll fight with a lot, but I think his heart is always in the right place he just can't seem to keep his words there and well you've already survived Tracy," he said with a soft smile.  
  
"Emily wouldn't be the same Emily that was married to Zander who is now with Nicholas Cassidine would she?" she asked curiously  
  
"Yes, she would be why?" Jax asked as Reginald opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Jacks come in. I'll let the family know you and your lady friend are here," he said as he looked Brenna over once  
  
"Oh, um, I'm not his lady, I'm Sabrina Venswayla. Uh, Tracy is my mother... I'd like to meet the rest of my family," she said her voice suddenly losing it's confidence.  
  
"Why?" Reginald asked" Sorry. I'll let them know you both are here," he then left them alone.  
  
"This is why Zander didn't want to come with me and why he didn't want me here at all. He was once part of this family. How thoughtless of me," she mutter.  
  
"You didn't know he never told you so it's not your fault." Jax assured her  
  
"I know, but now all the animosity makes sense. I have to let him know how sorry I am now that I do know," she said as Reginald came back to allow the entrance into the sitting room where her family was.  
  
She paused a moment as Jax started to walk into the room then turn around to see her. He saw the brief flash of fear in her eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to protect her and assure her. He walked over to her and reached out for her hand.  
  
"If it gets to intense we'll leave together," he promised.  
  
"Thanks," she said softly  
  
They walked in together. The moment the were in the room it seemed like all eyes were on her. She could feel her heart speed up a little more her instinct told her to turn and run, but a quick squeeze of Jax's hand gave her all the courage she needed. He then let go of her hand as she held her head high and stepped bold into the center of the room. 


	24. A Family and Scare

Chapter Twenty Four  
  
"Hello, baby how are you?" Tracy was the first to greet her. She came up and hugged her tightly.  
  
" Hello mother," she said her voice neither threatening or friendly, but neutral.  
  
The next to come up to her was Monica.  
  
"So you're Tracy's other child that she neglected." Edward said before Monica had the chance to open her mouth to say hi.  
  
"Excuse me?" Brenna questioned her eyes fallen on the older man.  
  
Jax could sense the tension in Brenna.  
  
"You'll have to excuse father he sometimes doesn't know how to be nice." Alan said as he reached out to shake her hand." I'm Alan and this beautiful woman here is my wife Monica," he introduced himself and Monica.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Brenna said her voice sounding confident" Both of you."  
  
"I'm Emily, but we've already met." Emily said sweetly as she stepped in front of Brenna  
  
"Yes, but this is under different circumstances." Brenna said  
  
"Me and Zander just have a lot of bad history," she started, but couldn't finish because Tracy's stern voice cut her off.  
  
"What does Zander Smith have to do with any of this?" Tracy asked looking from Emily to her daughter then it hit her" Zander is the guy that you're now currently dating isn't he?" her voice was firm as she narrowed her eyes on her daughter.  
  
"No, Zander is the guy that I've been dating for a year now and not to mention I'm in love with him," she corrected as she saw her mother's face turn a shade of red and she swore she saw stream come out of her ears.  
  
"Oh great that hoodlum just can't stay out of this family. First Emily now you." Edward said in frustration.  
  
"First of all you do not talk about Zander like that. When you mention his name in my present it will be with the up most respect. He is the man I love who was with me when I was pregnant with Jason' and Courtney's baby by the way Jason is Alan and Monica's son so therefore I was carrying your greatgran child. If it hadn't been for Zander I don't know what I would've done. He's shown me more love in this past year than I ever received from my own mother," she said firmly feeling protective.  
  
"If I had known I would've been there with you." Tracy said.  
  
"No, mother you wouldn't have because when I needed you the most you abandoned me which I'm told you do to most of your children. By the way where is Dillon I haven't seen him since he was a baby?" she asked looking around, but not seeing any one of the age that Dillon would be now.  
  
"Um, I'm Dillon," A voice said from behind her.  
  
She turned around to see this young man in place of where her brother should be.  
  
"Dillon, My God you're not a baby anymore," she said as she went up to him and hugged him.  
  
He returned her hug instinctively knowing who she was.  
  
"I remember you from photos mom gave to me when I was younger. I still have this photo of you wearing a blue dress with white lace and long curly hair," he said" You must've been around five or six.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that picture my other mother took that my first day of school," she said with fondness.  
  
"It's great to see you." Dillon said as he stepped back from her.  
  
"Yeah, you too, look Dill I'm gonna go, for now Zander's waiting for me. At least I'll be treated with love there," she looked passed Dillon to Edward and her mother then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"Brenna wait." Jax said as she walked to the door.  
  
"I'm not going back in there I feel like I can't breath," she said as her forehead began to bead up with sweat and she felt light headed  
  
"I wasn't going to ask you to go back in there, but I did promise to leave with you if you needed to go," he said as he began to get concerned about her well being. Her complexion was paler now and he could see the beads of sweat forming on her forehead.  
  
"You don't have to I can call Zander he'll come get me," she said softly.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jax asked as he went to her side just before she fainted" Brenna? Someone call 911!" he yelled as he gently allowed her head to rest on his arm." Brenna, come on wake up," he said firmly  
  
"Jax what's wrong?" Emily was the first to be at his side." Oh my God, Sabrina." she knelt down at her side  
  
"What's all the noise about?" Ned asked as he walked in and when he saw Sabrina on the ground he turned to call for Monica and Alan.  
  
"What's wrong?" Monica was the first out followed by the rest of the family." Oh God," she muttered as she went to Sabrina's side." What happened?" she asked  
  
"We were talking she said she felt like she couldn't breath she began to sweat and then she fainted." Jax explained  
  
"I called 911 since no one else was obviously going to do so." Dillon informed them.  
  
"Call them back tell them you don't need them I'm fine." Sabrina stated softly as she came too and started to sit up.  
  
"You're going to the hospital." Jax said firmly  
  
"Yes sir," she said in a teasing voice" Jax I'm fine really," she tried to reassure him.  
  
"I still think you should be checked out."Monica said in a doctor voice and at the same time she was concerned.  
  
"Fine, but not in an ambulance," she said  
  
"I'll take you." Jax offered as he helped her to her feet.  
  
During this whole time Emily observed the closeness between Jax and Sabrina. Jax was concerned as was everyone, but he seemed more like a worried boyfriend than friend. At this point Emily wondered if Sabrina was seeing Jax behind Zander's back? Zander didn't deserve to be betrayed by another person he loved. Jax left to take Sabrina to the hospital and Emily went to the phone to call Zander's cell phone. He at least needed to know where the woman he loved was. 


	25. New Beginnings

Chapter Twenty Five  
  
Zander was in a near panic when he got the call from Emily about Sabrina being in the hospital. Then she told him she was only getting checked out because she fainted. She also informed him that Jax was the one who took Brenna to the hospital. He didn't even think about her hidden meaning behind that little information. All he could think of was the woman he loved needed him. He rushed into the hospital and found Monica who informed him that Sabrina was fine she just was under a lot of stress and she hadn't eaten all day. He said thank you then left to see Sabrina. He went to her room and saw Jax sitting on the edge of the bed with Sabrina. He went to open the door, but heard them talking he decided to listen to them for a moment.  
  
"So, when are you going to tell Zander?" he heard Jax's voice softly ask as Sabrina put her head on his shoulder  
  
"I don't know how to tell him something like this," her voice was filled with tears" How can I tell him something like this because God knows he'll never understand."  
  
"Just be honest he deserves that much." At this point Zander opened the door.  
  
"Zander." Sabrina said the moment she saw him. Her head was off of Jax's shoulder and she closed the distance between her and Zander wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Zander asked still feeling like he was about to lose her.  
  
"I'm fine. Look, Monica said I can leave you wanna go home." She suggested  
  
"Sure, Jax thanks for taken good care of her." He through at Jax.  
  
"Yeah thanks for being there for me." Sabrina said   
  
"Anytime." He said as he watched the two leave.  
  
She would make a wonderful, wife and mother someday. He thought He just hoped Zander would treat her right.  
  
When Zander and Brinna arrived at his place above Jake's neither one said anything. Sabrina went to the bathroom and Zander could hear her as she threw up. He heard the water running and knew she was cleaning her mouth out.  
  
"Brinna are you okay?" he asked from his spot on the bed.  
  
"Yes, and no." she stated as she came out.  
  
"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked as she stood between his legs.  
  
"Zander I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it... I'm pregnant." She blurted out  
  
"Sabrina I know I've put a lot of stress on you in the past, but to leave me for Jax is just..." he started, but she interrupted him  
  
"Is not going to happen." She said as she grabbed his face with her hands" Zander I said I'm pregnant and who ever said I was leaving you for Jax. Jax and I are just friends he was there when I fainted and before that he saved my life as well as the life a beautiful baby girl who is now a year old." She said as she lightly kissed his lips.  
  
"So, we made a baby." Zander said in shock as his hands rested on her hips  
  
"Yes we did." She confirmed  
  
"Together." He was still in shock as he took one of his hands and touched her stomach  
  
"Um, no I made it all by myself." She joked as his eyes met hers.  
  
"I thought you couldn't have kids." He said  
  
"Well, so did I, but apparently they were wrong." She said with a happy smile.  
  
"Wow I'm a father again, but this time I get to be around and watch my child grow up." His voice was so filled with excitement and anticipation." I swear I'll never not be there for you and our baby."  
  
She laughed as he gently pulled her closer to him and rested the side of his face on her stomach.  
  
"I love you so much." She whispered as she kissed him softly on the top of his head.  
  
"If it's a girl I want her to have your laugh." He said as he pressed his lips to her stomach.  
  
"Well, if it's a boy I want him to have your smile." She said as she sat down on his left leg.  
  
"Would it be okay if we..." he let the sentence go  
  
"Oh yes, it will be great." She said as they kissed gently.  
  
Zander laid back onto the bed with her on top of him. Their sweet kisses turned into deep passion filled kisses. His hands went to her butt as he pressed her closer to him. He slowly took her shirt off and tossed it to the floor. She had taken his shirt off and tossed it onto her shirt. Her pants as well as his followed the last thing to hit the floor before they madelove was her white lacy bra.  
  
For Sabrina being with Zander was like coming home. She had never felt so content and comfortable with anyone else. With his arms wrapped around the way they were she felt like nothing could touch her just as long as she was wrapped in his arms. Nothing else matter not her family or the fact that Zander was in the mob. Not even all the lies, hurt they had in their past matter at this moment all that matter was the fact that they were crazy in love and going to be parents. 


	26. Life Together in a New Home

Chapter Twenty Six  
  
The next few weeks Zander got a job working at a local health club as a trainer. Sabrina was making sure everything was okay. She and Zander were going to tell her family together about her pregnancy and their up coming marriage. Zander was sitting outside of Kelly's when Sabrina walked up to him smiling.  
  
"Babe we, well I am going to have a healthy beautiful baby," she announced with happiness in her voice  
  
"We should be married next Friday at sunset in St. Joseph's church," he said   
  
"That is prefect. I love the sunset it's so beautiful," she said as Zander reached across the table to grab her hand.  
  
"I'd marry you today at sunset if you wanted me to." Zander announced softly  
  
"Well, we'd have to hurry because the sunsets in like forty-five minutes" she said as she laughed.  
  
"It'll only take ten minutes to get to the church," he said now being serious.  
  
"Then let's go," she said in a serious voice.  
  
"Seriously?" he questioned as his heart went to his throat  
  
"Yes I'm sure," she said.  
  
"Let's go," he said as they left to go to the church.  
  
"Wait we need two witness's"She said as they reached the church.  
  
There was two people sitting in the church a man and a young woman.  
  
"Excuse me I want to marry this beautiful woman right who is going to be the mother of my children will you two witness this wedding?" Zander as the couple.  
  
"Well, we were told that we need two witness if you witness ours we'll witness yours," the man told him.  
  
"We want to get married at sunset." Sabrina said  
  
"You could make it a double wedding and still be a witness to the other's wedding," the preacher said as he came up to the four of them.  
  
"That works for me." Zander said as everyone else nodded.  
  
Sabrina looked at Zander and she saw her entire future there in his eyes. He was her home. Her family. Her life. As the preacher went through the words of the ceremony Sabrina thought of life with Zander as her husband. It would be great, but how would Emily feel knowing that her cousin was married to her ex-husband. As that thought entered her mind she was saying I do and kissing her husband. Her life was beginning anew. She smiled at her new husband.  
  
"I can't believe we're married." Sabrina said as she stood just outside the church with Zander's arms wrapped around her in that comforting secure way he always does. The rays of the sun had disappeared into a dimming sky. It was beautiful.  
  
"I can't believe we're having a child," he said his lips next to her ear.  
  
"I'm scared," she confessed honestly  
  
"So, am I." he said" But we'll get through it together," he vowed as he gently kissed her lips.  
  
"You know now we'll have to find us a place of our own. No baby of ours will grow up above a bar or diner," she said softly  
  
"I'm way ahead of you. I put a down payment on a house with an attic built out of bricks. A big backyard and a security system. There's a school not far from the house and the hospital is about a mile or two down the street." he announced  
  
"Zander how did you afford that?" she asked softly  
  
"I've been saving up for a while granted most of it was the money I made while I worked for Faith." he said  
  
"I'm so glad you don't work for that crazy bimbo." she annouced her voice laced with jealousy  
  
"Nice to know you worry about someone else taking me away from you, but you don't have to because I'm staying," he said as he kissed her.  
  
"We need furniture and all kinds of stuff to fill the house up with." Sabrina said her mind working on how to redecorate their new house.  
  
"Don't worry, tomorrow we'll get started on that. For tonight we have a fire place with an air mattress in front of it. Everything works we just need to put stuff in it." he said  
  
"So, let's get home and break it in right." she smiled 


	27. Finding An Understanding Ear

Chapter Twenty- Seven  
  
It had been six months since Zander and Brenna had been married. She was nearing her seven month of pregnancy and never had she remembered being as happy as she was now. Zander gave her a little tiny bracelet which she noticed had a broken clasp on it. Today she was going to Kelly's to grab something to eat before she went to ELQ. She and her family were growing closer, but she had to admit they were a lot to get use to. Her and Emily were closer they had put the awkwardness of being married to ZAnder behind them. Now Emily was married to Nicholas and nearly four months pregnant with their first child. Edward was thrilled to be able to have great-grandchildren he could spoil. For right now life was great.  
  
"Damn stupid thing," she swore softly as she dropped her bracelet again." But it was given with love so it's worth it." she remembered Zander's face when she opened it. He was so proud to be able to give her something so could show off.  
  
"Here let me help you with that," a voice said from behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw Sonny standing there.  
  
"Thanks," she said softly as he held her wrist and managed to get her clasp to stay shut.  
  
"I've had practice with things like this," he said then he noticed her very pregnant condition" Well is this one yours or did you agree to have another kid for someone else?" he asked with soft smile  
  
"Oh it's mine and Zander's." She said as she placed her hand across her stomach.  
  
"Zander huh," he then noticed her wedding ring." And you two are married. Wow you really have been busy," he stated  
  
"Yeah, and we have a new place of our own. You should come visit sometime. Well, I mean if it wouldn't be too ackward. We've been married for about six month which is about how far a long I am. Not to mention my family and I are just getting to know each other," she said softly  
  
"Yeah Jason told me about you being Tray's daughter," he said  
  
"Yeah she's thrilled about me being married to Zander and being pregnant with his child," sarcasm dripped on every word.  
  
"Yeah, I bet she was," he said with an amused smile.  
  
"Oh," she said as her hand that was resting on her stomach now moved to the bottom of it.  
  
"What's wrong are you okay?" Sonny asked noting her discomfort  
  
"Yeah, I'm just ... uh you wanna grab something to eat with me," she suggested  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said as he opened the door and let her in.  
  
They shared a small meal together and talked about different things that were going on in their lives. Sonny told her how him and Carly were fighting and that things were getting pretty bad between them.  
  
"I'm the last person to give advice, but I'll tell you that you should listen to her and try to understand where she's coming from," she said softly  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure she was cheating on me with Lorenzo Alcazar." he said his voice full of pain and anger.  
  
"Oh Sonny I'm so sorry you went through that," she said sympathetically." Have you asked her about this?" she wondered outloud.  
  
"Yeah I have, but she swears she's not," he said his eyes averted to the table." I saw her in his arms ... in our bed," he confessed to her honestly  
  
"Wow so, I guess there's no questioned in your mind. Sonny you need to just take a break. Breath on your own without her and if after all that you still love her then see if you can fix things," she said friendly as she reached across the table to squeeze his hand gently.  
  
"How can you be so understanding of this. We aren't even close," he said curiously  
  
"Because I'm human I understand that we make mistakes some can never be forgiven and those that can should be. It all resides in you," she said  
  
"Yeah, but not everyone is as strong willed as you," he said  
  
"I'm not that strong," she admitted" right now I am so scared that somehow I'll end up losing everyone I hold dear," she said softly  
  
"Why?" he asked curiously  
  
"Because nothing bad has happened in nearly a year. Zander confessed to me a while back about a car accident he was in he almost died," she said" I almost lost the man I love before telling him he was going to be a father."  
  
"It's when things are going great where you get nervous thinking something will happen to end it," he said knowing where she was coming from.  
  
"Yeah. I'm use to having to look over my shoulder." She said as her eyes met his." I don't want my child to ever have to go through that. I want him or her to feel safe no matter where they are," she vowed  
  
"That's what I want as well, but I've made choices in my life that will always be there," he said regretfully  
  
"Yeah. I know how that is," she thinking of how Zander use to be mixed up with Faith.  
  
"Hey look, thanks for the meal and talk you should come by and see Jason and Courtney's baby she's so big now," he said as he put some money on the table and stood up.  
  
"Yeah you I think I will later on today sometime," she said as she put some money on the table for her half.  
  
"You're leaving the waitress a big tip." Sonny said  
  
"Oh no I'm paying for my half of the food." she said softly  
  
"Um, no you're not I paid for both our meals." he informed her  
  
"Sonny you didn't have to." she said as they walked out the door  
  
"Hey you sat there and let me vent so it's the least I could do." he said  
  
"Hey anytime you need an ear or shoulder I'm not that far away," she said softly  
  
"You should take care of yourself and eat healthy," he said as they went their own ways.  
  
Sabrina thought back to sonny as she drove home. If she wasn't with Zander she would probably fall head over heels for Sonny because he was what every woman wanted. Then there was Jax the incredibly sexy business man who had a heart of gold. Zander was the troubled soul who had a big heart capable of love. She found her home with Zander. The movement of her baby made her realize that even more. She told the doctor she didn't care what she was having as long as the baby was healthy. So, now all that was left to do was get the nursery in order and buy some neutral clothing for the baby to wear until they bought newer ones. She had to admit she was excited about being a mother. She vowed to never be like her mother. Her child would never question not even for a second if she loved them or not. 


	28. Dangerously Brining A Life Into The Worl...

Chapter Twenty eight  
  
"Oh she is so beautiful." Sabrina said as she watched Carl and Morgan play together on the floor. Carl had tiny soft dirty blonde curls and olive skin coloring with bright blue eyes. She wore a soft pink shirt and a white lacey skirt with pink flowers on it. She was beautiful.  
  
"Yeah you gave us her and now look at you having one of your own." Courtney said softly as she touched Sabrina's stomach.  
  
"Yeah and it must be a boy because there is no way a girl would keep me so much," she said as she laughed  
  
"Yeah men do tend to be the more complicated ones." Courtney said as her eyes met Jason's  
  
"But the same could be said for women." Jason countered  
  
"Yeah that's true. God knows how much I put Zander through before we got married. I had major baggage from my past. We even broke up for the last few month that I was pregnant with Carl. I just never stopped loving him so as soon as she was out of me I looked him and told him where I stood. Now here we are almost two years later married and having a kid of our own. He's not working for Faith anymore. He's been working a health club as a personal trainer," she said proudly  
  
"I'm glad he got out of the business," Courtney said as she thought about Jason. She'd give almost anything to have him quit his business for her and their child.  
  
"Yeah Zander told me the night I was in the hospital because I was shot while in his apartment that you, Sonny, and Nicholas told him that if he loved me as much as he said he did he would get out of the business or let me go for my own sake," she was looking into Jason's eyes as she told him this." He chose me over the business so thank you for telling him what he needed to hear that I couldn't bring myself to say."  
  
"Hey I was just protecting you." Jason said  
  
"Yeah and that was before we knew we were related," she said softly  
  
"How's that going now?" he asked  
  
"Me and Emily are closer. Ned and I work together. I completely adore Lila and Dillion. The rest I tolerate," she said  
  
"Do you know exactly what you're having yet?" Courtney asked  
  
"No, I don't want to know I just want it to be healthy," she admitted  
  
"I'm sure it will be," she assured her  
  
"I have to admit something to you guys that I admitted to Sonny when we had lunch at Kelly's... I'm terrified that something bad is going to happen to take away all I hold dear," she confessed to them" Sonny says I feel this way because things are to quite and I'm use to looking over my shoulder."  
  
"He's right, just relax and enjoy what you have." Courtney said wondering why she was talking to Sonny and when they became so close.  
  
"It felt great to be able to talk to someone who understood without giving me a lecture on what's right and wrong," she said thinking back to her talk with Sonny.  
  
"Sonny's the one I talk to when I feel confused he's a great listener." Jason said  
  
"Yes, he is. I wish I had known him back when I was younger because it would've made my life easier," she said honestly  
  
"Yeah, Carly's lucky to have him in her life." Courtney said feeling like she needed to bring up the fact that Sonny was married  
  
"Yes, she is and I'm lucky to have Zander in my life," she said thinking of how she felt with Zander. She wouldn't give him up for anything in the world." I think I should go Zander and I are supposed to have dinner together so I need to go and make sure he doesn't try to cook it by him self," she said as she stood up.  
  
"You're more than welcome to stop by anytime you like." Jason said  
  
"Yeah, we love having you around." Courtney said as the two women embraced each other. Truth be told she felt like the two of them had grown apart over the past year.  
  
"Courtney before I go I need to ask you a questioned." Sabrina said as she stopped just outside their door  
  
"Sure what is it?" Courtney asked  
  
"Well, Jason it's for you as well," she said as he waited to hear what she had to say" I want the two of you to be my baby's godparents."  
  
"Wow, sure I'd love to," Courtney said excitedly  
  
"Yeah, me too." Jason chimed in.  
  
"Good, because there isn't any other two people in the world I would trust more than you two," she said with a bright smile across her lips.  
  
"It's an honor for us." Courtney said as the two women embraced warmly again." I love you." Courtney whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you as well Court," she returned.  
  
Sabrina went to the elevator as Courtney and Jason went back in. Their door shut just as she pushed the button for the elevator. As she waited she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. With a sharp hiss of intake air she held her stomach. Then she felt it again, but this time it was sharper.   
  
"If I'm not mistaken I'd think I was in labor," she mutter softly.  
  
Then she felt the pain again this time it knocked her to her knees.  
  
"owe, oh my God. Court, Jason!" she yelled as she knelt down on the floor. No one came out of Jason and Courtney's apartment." Someone please help me call 911 I think I'm in labor!" she yelled hopping someone would hear her as the pain got sharper." Please someone hurry before my water breaks," she was panicking now as the pain kept increasing. Tears were falling now as she tried to get up to get into the elevator. She had managed to barely crawl in when the doors shut tightly behind her. She hit the button for the lobby. She tried to calm her breathing down as the elevator moved.  
  
"It's not time for you little one so please just hold on a few more months," she pleaded to her baby.  
  
She noticed a thin trail of crimson down her leg. Now she was terrified all over again. The doors came open, but she didn't have the strength to stand up.  
  
"Sabrina my God," a voice hissed as arms lifted her out of the elevator."Get the car ready we're going to GH." he told Max  
  
Her last coherent thought was that it was Jax. He had saved her when she nearly lost Carl at Kelly's. So it was only natural that he save her now when she in danger of losing her own baby. Then the blackness took over and she was lost the world outside of the darkness that overcame her. 


	29. In Times Of Need Everyone Comes Together

Twenty Nine  
  
"You're doing great Mrs. Swan." Zander said to an older lady who was doing legs weights.  
  
"Thanks to you. I don't know what I would do without you," she purred softly  
  
"I think you'd find something to do," he said with a smile as he moved on to another woman working out.  
  
"Hi Zander," a hot looking blonde said in a flirty voice  
  
"Hey how are you?" he asked  
  
"I'm great," she said as he walked off to help someone else.  
  
"Zander hey how are you?" a red head asked in a flirty voice  
  
"Hey, Sable I'm fine and you?" he asked politely  
  
"Well, I have a hard time picking up weights by myself will you help me?" she flirted with him  
  
"Sure, here try these they're smaller and lighter," he said handing her a pair of three pound dumbbells.  
  
"Thanks that's much better," she breathed  
  
"No, problem," he said as he walked off.  
  
"Hey Zander we need to talk." Courtney said as she walked to him.  
  
"I'm working," he said firmly  
  
"Zander it's about Sabrina," she said with a worried tone  
  
"What about her I saw her this she was fine," he said as he lifted some weights to move back in place.  
  
"She came to visit Carl and as she was leaving she went into labor." Courtney started  
  
"She can't be in labor she's not far enough along," he said starting to get worried  
  
"Me and Jason were inside with the kids and didn't hear her scream for help. Sonny was gone so she managed to get onto the elevator where she kept have pains. Sonny was waiting to get on the elevator to come pick up Morgan when the doors open he found her lying on the elevator floor in labor," she said.  
  
"Oh my God," he said as he left Courtney standing in the middle of the health club to be by Sabrina's side.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you seen that really hot trainer Zander Smith?" a young brunette woman asked as her eyes hungrily looked for him.  
  
"Yes, he's on his way to the hospital to be with his pregnant wife who may lose their baby." Courtney snapped at the brunette.  
  
"I didn't know he was married," she pouted as she abruptly left to find somewhere else to work out at.  
  
Courtney left to go to the hospital to be with Sabrina. She couldn't believe after everything she had went this was happening to Sabrina. If anyone deserved to be a mother it was Sabrina. She was the most loving, sincere, selfless person she knew. By the time she reached the hospital Zander had already made there it there and was talking to Monica.  
  
"I need to know how she and the baby are doing can you find out and let me know?" he asked his voice pleading with her  
  
"I will," Monica said worried about Sabrina her self.  
  
"You should know more about her than us." Tracy said from behind him  
  
"Mother now isn't a good time for this." Ned warned  
  
"Of course we wait until my daughter dies then we bring it back up. Where the hell were you Zander? You're her husband you are supposed to be with her all the time," she through the accusations at him  
  
"I have a job and she was at work her self." Zander said  
  
"She had left for the afternoon to go get lunch and visit with Jason and Courtney since she hadn't seen them in so long." Ned explained  
  
"Of course it had to be Jason's house she went to." Tracy huffed.  
  
"She went into labor in the elevator," Courtney snapped" It's nobody's fault it just happened."  
  
"If someone had been with her she'd be in better health now." Tracy said as everyone went their own way to wait for news on Sabrina. 


	30. A Choice Made Lives Saved

Chapter Thirty  
  
Sonny, Carly, Jason, Courtney, Zander, Tracy, Ned and Dillion all waited for nearly two hours before someone came out ot tell them about Sabrina.  
  
"Mrs. Smith went into premature labor and started to hemorrhage. By the time she reached the hospital she had lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion. If she hadn't been brought in when she was she would've died from lose of blood and lost her baby as well. now because she is in her seventh month We can save the baby." the doctor informed them  
  
"And Sabrina?" Tracy asked almost fearful  
  
"If we try to save the baby there is a chance we will lose the mother and if we try to save the mother we will lose the baby." he informed them grimly  
  
" She wanted this baby so bad." Zander said softly  
  
"There's no question about it save Sabrina." Tracy snapped  
  
"There's something else she'll never be able to have another child" he said  
  
"Then there really is no choice here." Ned said feeling like he was losing something  
  
"That's why it's simple save Sabrina." Tracy said  
  
Everyone was talking all at once and Zander was just standing there listening to what everyone was saying. After a while he spoke loudly.  
  
"She wanted this baby more than her own life and if she has to face the fact that she will never be able to have another child it will kill her." He said  
  
"Mr. Smith it's up to you what we do since you are her husband." the doctor said  
  
"You do whatever you think is best. I will not chose between my wife and unborn child." he said as he walked away  
  
The doctor left to go try and save one or both of his paitens.  
  
"Zander I know this isn't easy, but she's been told she wont have children before then she got pregnant she'll be okay and so will the baby." Emily said as she rested her arm on his shoulder in comfort.  
  
"Emily this will rip her apart." he siad  
  
A few more hours later the doctor came back out everyone braced themselves for the worst possible news of one of them dying.  
  
"Congraatgulation Mr. Smith you have a baby boy.The baby is in ICU in critical condition." the doctor said  
  
"My daughter?" Tracy asked  
  
"She is still in surgery. We preformed an emergancy Ceaseran in which she began to hemorrhage again. We had to constantly put more blood into her. She's not out of the woods, but we will keep you posted." he siad  
  
"What are her chances of having another child?" Courtney asked  
  
"They are very slim. If she should concieve another child she may not make it passed the fifth month. Her and the baby will die." he said as he went back to help with Sabrina.  
  
"See I told you everything would be fine." Emily said comforting  
  
"We aren't out of danger yet Em. My wife could still die and my son as well." he siad as he walked away from her to set down in some near by chairs.  
  
As the hours turned into days that turned into weeks Zander began to put his priorities in order. Sabrina made it through the surgery in fair condition. She was recovering slowly. Their son whom they named Peter Alexander had made a full healthy recovery. Zander was holding thier son when Sabrina opened her eyes. She saw their baby for the first time. She smiled as she slowly reached out to touch her baby for the first time.  
  
"God, he's, so beau..tiful." she whispered in a painful, but happy voice.  
  
"You both scared the hell out of me." he said as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I'll try not to do that again." she whisper haorsly as her room door opened and everyone else came in to see her.  
  
"Baby I'm so glad you're ok." Tracy said as she hugged her daughter gently.  
  
"Aww look at him he's so adorble." Emily cooed as she reached out to touch Peter her shoulder rested against Zander's.  
  
"Yeah I'm glad you both are okay." Ned said.  
  
"Where's Jax I thought he'd be here since he did save our lives." she said assumeing that Jax had been the one to bring her to the hospital.  
  
"Jax is in Australia taking care of business. He's been there for about a month now. He wasn't the one to bring you to the hospital." Ned informed her  
  
"Oh, then who was it I was so out of it I just assumed it was him." she said softly  
  
"It was Sonny Corinthose." Tracy said softly  
  
"Oh, he always seems to be aropund when I go into labor." she laughed softly  
  
"What can I say I can't resist pregnant women." Sonny said as he opened the door to her room.  
  
"Hey, Sonny I owe you a huge thank you, you saved the life of my baby son and my own." she said   
  
"De nada." he said softly in Spanish  
  
"Que suerte la mia." she smiled softly  
  
"Hey, speak english not everyone can speak and understand different languages." Zander wondering what was being said between his wife and Sonny.  
  
" Sorry Zander all I said was that it's my luck." she confesed honestly.  
  
"Thank you Sonny for saving my son and wife." Zander said as he turned to Sonny with his son still in his arms and streched his right hand out to shake Sonny's.  
  
"I would've saved her no matter who she was." he said as he shook Zander's hand. After a few more polite words he turned and left.  
  
A few more weeks went by then Sabrina was released from the hospital. She and Zander had their family for them life couldn't get much better. She didn't think it was possible to love someone anymore than she already loved Zander, but she would swear she loved him more now than she ever thought she did before.  
  
A/N: Okay that's all for this story I hope you all enjoyed this story sorry it took me so long to finish it. I sincerly hope it was worth the wiat. Also I am currently tossing around an idea for another story and I'm thinking of finishing up some of my other stories I have posted on here unfinished so be looking for more of my work to those of you that like my writing. Also does anyone know how long the character of Zander is suposed to be staying on GH? Also I'm thinkg of creating my own web site anyone know where I can get some good Soap graphics. You know like photos of and things people made? Any ways thanks for all the help.Anyhow thanks for the great reviews and keep on writing it's good for the mind. 


End file.
